Chronicles of The Elders
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: Sequel to Fortunes of The Phoenix. Midnight's new family begins to learn the secrets of the past war as dark forces once again stir. Midnight especially wants his son Draco to learn about his past, to prevent a repeat in the present. Please R&R
1. Legacy of A Hero

**Chapter 1: Legacy of a Hero**

**What's happening guys? So like I promised here is the sequel to Fortunes of the Phoenix. If you have not read it yet I recommend reading it before reading this one. So this is my second serious fan fiction and I hope it will run longer than the first, hope you enjoy it.**

"Why can't I do anything right,"cried the small runt of a liter of six. His fur was the exact opposite of his two stronger brothers, being pale white instead of jet black. The only color it contained was the black striping that ran all over his body, the most noticeable of which, was a scar-like stripe cutting through his right eyes. He felt it was the only thing that he and his father shared, and so he cherished it. Sure his brothers and sisters also had stripes, but none had the same right eye scar.

He felt proud of that scar, but he could say less about the rest of his fur. He always envied his brothers for their magnificent jet black, white striped fur, that even one of his sisters inherited. But he and his other two sisters inherited their mothers snow white fur. He would never admit it to his parents, but he was greatly embarrassed of it, he just didn't want them to feel bad. His father always told him that his fur represented one of the bravest wolf he had ever met, but he had never believed it.

His eyes were unique to his siblings as well, and it was the only thing he could really flaunt to them. They reminded him of a snakes sharp edged eyes, while his brothers and sisters, all had regular eyes. Eyes color was also similar to his fathers, a mystical emerald green that radiated warmth and reliability. But all of his brothers had that, and his sisters were bright violet just like his mothers. But he could have forgiven all of that, if he at least knew the meaning of his name.

"Draco," he would whisper to himself at night. The name meant nothing to him, but apparently meant a great deal to both of his parents. He asked all of his friends, and even some of their parents, and none of them knew. They all told him it was just a name that his father gave him on the day of his wedding. Then there were his brothers Cale and Pykros, those names were incredible to him, they sounded masculine and powerful. Sure Draco was good, but it just wasn't good enough.

He had asked his father multiple times why he had been named Draco, but his father would only look away pained and reply that it was a very important wolf. Draco thought that if that wolf was so important why had no one else heard of him. His mother also knew, but she was very emotional when she heard that name, so it was best for him to not ask her.

"I'll never be as fast as Cale, or as strong as Pykros," he cried softly to himself. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't be as athletic as they were. His father always told him that one day he would be as good as them, he just needed practice. But that comment was getting old, and he didn't believe it anymore. Draco sniffled softly and watched as his brothers sparred with each other performing exceptional pounces and outstanding blocks.

He couldn't bare to watch any longer. So while they were distracted, he slipped off into the undergrowth to go cry quietly. He found a soft spot by a creek to lay down and get a quick drink before sobbing. It just wasn't fair, they got all the strength and he got nothing. His brothers didn't even try to gloat about it, they knew it hurt his feelings when he couldn't keep up with them so they just tried to motivate him and keep him going, but it never worked.

As Draco cried, his sobs drowned out the sound of the slow approaching male behind him. But the wolf was so skilled even without his cries he would have been unheard. The male stopped behind Draco just enough to cast a reflection in the creek, a reflection that Draco instantly reacted to. Draco jumped up and tried to wipe his tears away quickly before facing the older male, but they were still clearly seen running down his face. The older wolf looked down worriedly at the young Draco and sat down in front of him.

"What's the matter son, is something wrong," he asked caringly. His voice was so strong, powerful, and confident Draco found it hard to believe that this wolf was his father.

"It's nothing dad it's just, I can't do anything that Cale and Pykros can. They're stronger, bigger, and faster than I am, and I can't ever get any stronger," Draco sniffled shoving his head into his fathers shoulder. His father smiled and placed his paw onto Draco's back comfortingly.

"It's okay son, in time you will be just as strong as they are," he tried to reassure. But Draco shook his head in protest and pulled away.

"You don't know what it feels like to be a runt how would you know," he asked sobbing. His father looked at him for a second but then shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong Draco," he replied. Draco looked up with tears still in his eyes and hoped for an explanation.

"It may sound surprising, but I was the runt of my liter to, smallest of them all, but look at me now," he said trying to cheer up his son. Draco sniffled and wiped away his tears, it was comforting to know that, but he just wished he would get strong faster.

"But how did you get stronger," Draco asked. His father looked out into the quiet woodland and sighed happily.

"We're more alike than what you give credit for Draco, there is something between us that we share more than any of your brothers or sisters," he smiled looking down at Draco. Draco was confused and demanded to know what he mean.

"What is it," he asked almost immediately. His father could only smile and laugh as if keeping a closely guarded secret from him.

"I will tell you on your birthday," he laughed. Draco wanted to pout at first, but then realized his birthday was only three days away. A smile shot across his face and his tail wagged excitedly.

"Really," he asked anxiously. His father nodded and laughed at Draco's excitement.

"We will go for a walk, just me and you, and I will tell you everything. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, alright," his father asked sternly. Draco nodded and jumped up happily.

"Promise," Draco said nodding. His father smiled and nodded back.

"Well, you've had enough for today, go play with your friends," Draco jumped up excitedly.

"Thanks dad," he laughed before licking his dads cheek and running off to find his friends. His father sat by the creek smiling down into the water at his reflection. His jet black fur and white striping was the exact opposite to Draco's with fur and black striping. It was incredible how the symbols their stripes made matched exactly, unlike his other sons who hardly had any striping at all.

Beside his own reflection he envisioned two more wolves sitting alongside him. Two black wolves, one to his left and one to his right, were sitting beside him and smiling at him. The one to his right shared the white striping, and his emerald green eyes. The one to the left had the same determination and courage he did. In a way, he was a combination of two fathers, one true, the other adopted, but both were very important to him. They were the inspiration for his sons names, Cale and Pykros. Cale was his true father, who was killed when he was only a few weeks old, and Pykros his adopted father, killed only one year earlier.

It was a heartwarming sight to see these two wolves, especially Pykros to his left. He may not have been his true father, but he always acted that way, and even treated him that way. Then there was Cale, his true father, to his right. He had no distinct memories of this wolf, but one painful memory of his death. It was a memory he was shown the previous year, and had lived with his, constantly trying to replay every day.

But the two images faded away with the water leaving him alone. He sat virtually motionless for countless minutes until he heard some rustling behind him. He turned his head to see his two sons Cal and Pykros walking up behind him, sweating and panting form their rough-housing. He smiled at the two and greeted them happily.

"Hello boys," he said cheerfully. They smiled at him and started to drink from the creek.

"How was your practice today," he asked with a smile.

"It was good.."

"Until Draco got in the way," Cale started but Pykros interrupted. Their father shot them a stern look and they lowered their ears guiltily.

"You will have to excuse your brother, he is the runt and won't be as strong as you are just yet," he scolded. They looked down slowly and apologized.

"Sorry dad," they said simultaneously.

"It's alright, just try taking it easy on him okay? I know it's hard to control your strength but it makes him feel unwanted when he can't play with you guys," he said. They nodded in understanding and their father turned his head ponderously.

"Come with me boys, I want to show you something," he said stepping across the creek. The two nodded and followed closely behind their father.

"Have I ever told you boys the reason your names are special," he asked looking back at them. The two shook their heads and remained silent.

"Well, I guess you're about to find out. First you Pykros, you share the names of a brave warrior. He fought in the Phoenix War last year, I know you two have heard of it in your omega classes," the boys nodded and he continued, "Well, Pykros was one of the first from our pack to die during the war, but he gave his life to protect someone very close to him".

"Grandma Vee," they asked. Their father laughed and continued his story.

"No, but that is a good guess, it was me. I was about to be killed but Pykros jumped in the way and halted the attack, which was unfortunately fatal. He died that same day, and he was a very important person to me, ah here we are," he said as the three arrived at a very old an unused den. The den was perched atop a small rock hill with grass growing through most of the stones. He led the two around to the side where there was an engraving in the face of the rock.

'Here lies Pykros, former leader of The Phoenix, a great pack leader, a great friend, and a great father, I will always miss you dad. R.I.P.' It read. The two boys sat awestruck at the message.

"Who wrote this dad," they asked. Their father looked into the rock face and just smiled.

"It was me, I wrote it the day he died," he said with a held back tear.

"So, I was named after your dad," Pykros asked excitedly. Their father wiped away his tear and smiled at them.

"Well, actually you both were, Cale was my real father, but he was killed when I was very young, and I do not know if he even has a grave. But Pykros was the wolf who took me in and loved me like a son," he said remembering old images of his father.

"But what about Draco," they both asked. Their father's face froze and another tear appeared in his eye.

"Boys, your brother shares that name with one of the bravest and courageous wolves I have ever known," he said smiling, " but that is a story for another day, now we should be getting back," he said walking past the two.

The boys nodded and walked behind their father with their new found information stored in their minds. As the group walked, their father remembered something that Pykros had said the previous year, something he would never forget.

"Midnight, you will make a great pack leader," Pykros had told him. The words brought him to tears and he unconsciously whispered to himself.

"I hope I turned out just like you wanted dad, I'll always miss you," Midnight whispered aloud.

**And here ends the first chapter to Chronicles of The Elders. I hope that it was good, and if you could review this chapter letting me know what you thought, that would be great. Once again if you haven't already, please read Fortunes of The Phoenix before you go any further. More characters will be revealed in the next chapter so please continue to read. Chapter 2 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	2. Young Troubles

**Chapter 2: Young Troubles**

**Hey guys, hope you have decided to keep up with the sequel. Anyway I'm not going to say too much so hope you enjoy reading.**

It wasn't often that a wolf was allowed free time in 'The Phoenix'. Most of a wolf's day was devoted to either attending classes, patrolling the territory, or hunting, so when you were granted free time, it was best to use it wisely. And what better way to spend free time than by goofing off with your friends, at least that was Draco's view. He figured nothing could have been more relaxing than running around with your closest friends and having fun.

Then again he felt the most relaxed when he was near his friends. He could really cut loose around them and just be a simple little fun loving pup, and not the hard core disciplined wolf that he thought his father wanted. He had plenty of friends around the pack, mainly because everyone wanted to be friends with the pack leaders son, but only a few were really close to him. The closest of which, was a small grey wolf named Ralph.

Ralph was the son of one of his fathers closest friends, and Draco's godfather, Terry. He was about Draco's size with maybe an inch difference between the two, and their athletic skills were at essentially the same level. Which made them perfect friends because they knew each others limits. They were friends at first sight, or at least from what sight they could remember.

Then there was Braden. He was taller than the other two, with tan fur and golden eyes. They considered him the 'muscles' of the group. Even though he was hardly a year old they had seen him lift tree branches twice his size with ease, and were very envious of his strength. But there would be no lifting for him today, just relaxation.

But the most favorite of his friends was Avelina. What made her his favorite, was the fact that he was infatuated with her. She wasn't like the other girls in the pack, she was, different. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, she like to roll around in the mud and explore. To her, being a little pampered powder puff that sat around all day was boring, she like to get out and be active. But Draco was scared to death to tell her how he felt. He was afraid that she might not like hanging out with him anymore, so he kept to himself.

It was only mid-morning, but the sun was already blazing down heating the land. So the group decided to go swimming so they could keep cool. It was a quiet spot where they chose to rest at, but once Braden started doing high jumps into the pond, the silence was quickly disrupted. The group couldn't help but laugh as his splashes launched water high into the air and came crashing back down. It seemed like the perfect day to them, so once they were all out of the water, the laid down onto the bank to dry off. As they sat there, they were struck up in conversation and just rambled for hours.

"So what are you going to do on your birthday Draco," asked Ralph curiously.

"Well, my dad said that he was going to take me on a walk and he was gonna tell me a secret," Draco replied.

"What kind of secret," asked Avelina. Draco shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, but it must be important, he made me promise not to tell anyone, not even my brothers or sisters,"

"But you're going to tell your best friends right," joked Braden.

"I'm not sure, I promised my dad," Draco said shrugging.

"Ah come on, it's not like he will find out," Ralph replied.

"I don't know about that, he has ways of finding out," Draco replied nervously. Just then the group fell silent when they heard someone calling out.

"Avelina come home sweetie," called Avelina's mother. Avelina groaned and stood up slowly.

"Sorry guys I've got to get home," she said as she walked away. They waved her off and remained by the pond in silence for almost a minute before Ralph spoke.

"Dude, we both know you like her," he said. Draco blushed instantly and tried to hide his face.

"What are you talking about, I do not like her," Draco said defensively. Both Ralph and Braden laughed.

"Don't like her? Dude every time your near her you stare at her almost constantly," Ralph pointed out. Draco's eyes widened, he had no idea that they had noticed him staring at her. It was true, he didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but he tried not to seem too obvious about it.

"Fine, I do kinda liker her," Draco admitted. Ralph and Braden both smiled at him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Draco, everybody falls in love eventually," Ralph commented as he stood up and stretched. Braden and Draco did the same and they decided that they had been near the pond long enough, so it was time for a change of scenery. They walked off into the woods side by side, just laughing and talking. But they were unaware that their pack was about to receive a few visitors.

Back at Midnight's den he sat beside his beautiful mate Lilly nuzzling her softly and making her smile. All of their pups were out and they had the den all to themselves, which was relieving when raising a family of six. As they sat there they heard footsteps near the entrance of the den and to their surprise a few old friends stepped inside. Both of their faces lit up instantly as their closest friends stepped inside.

"Alcanus, Tasha, Ricoh, Kate, and Humphrey, do my eyes deceive me or are my friends back together in one place," Midnight laughed as he approached the group. The seven wolves all smiled brightly and made their way back into the den. It had been the first time in almost a year since they had seen each other.

"So what brings you all down here," Midnight asked happily.

"Well, we knew that it is almost your one year anniversary so we couldn't help but come pay you a visit," replied Kate.

"Well what a wonderful gift I get to see all of my friends again," Midnight said with a wide smile.

"So how are my nephews and nieces," asked Ricoh.

"They're doing great, in fact they were recently sent to the omega classes, which should be letting out pretty soon," Lilly replied.

"So how are things back west," asked Midnight curiously.

"Couldn't be better," replied Kate.

"Uncle Ricoh, uncle Alcanus, aunt Tasha" screamed the five happy children of Midnight as they rushed in and started nuzzling their uncles and aunt who fell to the ground in laughter.

"It's so good to see you," they all laughed and then looked around confused.

"Where's Draco," asked Ricoh. Midnight looked around and realized Draco had yet to show up.

"Hang on I'll call for him," he said stepping to the edge of the den.

"Draco come home you have some visitors," he called out. His message echoed through the valley until it found the ears of its target. Draco's ears shot up when he heard his father and he turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys I have to go," he apologized. They nodded and waved him off as he ran back to his den.

As he walked inside he saw his uncles, his aunt and two of his parents' friends Kate and Humphrey sitting around with his siblings, and his cousins. They all smiled at him and he reluctantly smiled back and walked inside.

"How's my nephew doing," asked Ricoh nuzzling him. Draco smiled at his favorite uncle and nuzzled him back.

"I'm great uncle Ricoh," he replied with a smile.

"Excellent," Ricoh replied. Draco had favored Ricoh over Alcanus only because he though Ricoh was more relatable. He was also pretty fond of Humphrey because he knew what it was like to be left behind when it came to strength.

"Kids why don't you go show your cousins around while we catch up," suggested Midnight.

"Sure thing dad," Cale replied. Each of Draco's siblings left the den with one or two of their cousins, eight in all. But Draco only wanted to talk with one of them. It was Felix, one of Kate and Humphrey's sons. His fur was the same color as Kate's, almost a golden tan, and his eyes were bright blue. The two were close friends, but hardly saw each other.

Draco took Felix around the territory showing him all of his favorite places to sit around and relax. They even bumped into Braden and Ralph along the way and Draco introduced them to Felix. They instantly became friends and the four walked around mostly asking Felix questions. Turns out Felix was a lot like Draco, in more ways than he had previously thought.

It was fun to hang out with his cousin and friends. He was surprised at how quickly they had grown to like each other, it was as if they had known each other for years. But something was wrong, he could feel in in the back of his mind. It was like something was about to happen, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was really bothering him, because all day nothing had happened, but now it felt like a storm was approaching. Little did he know it wasn't just a storm, but a hurricane on the horizon. That's when they heard the scream.

It was a scream of shock, pain, and terror. The four looked around nervously and weren't sure what to do. Then out of instinct Draco darted off in the direction of the scream, with his friends reluctantly close behind him. The voice pitch of the scream made it seem like he knew who it was, but he didn't want to think of that. As he pushed his way through to a small clearing next to a den there stood a shadowy black wolf four times his size.

He had no facial expression, only two deep purple soulless eyes that were glaring down at him. He was terrified at first, but when he saw Avelina huddled in the mouth of the den behind her parents who were equally terrified, he felt a sudden surge of courage. Something made him jump in front of them and start growling at the attacker. His muscles tensed up and he could feel his strength growing.

"Pick on someone your own size," he barked. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a flame try to dart up from the ground below him. The figures eyes were fixated on him, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Then it lunged at him.

"Draco look out," his friends screamed. Draco closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"NO," screamed Midnight as he jumped into the pouncing wolf, locking his jaws onto its throat. Draco opened his eyes to see Midnight, completely on fire with the shadow in his jaws. His eyes grew wide and he started to fear for his father.

"Die already," Midnight grunted and slashed the shadow into pieces. It squealed loudly and then faded away leaving only the flaming Midnight standing.

"Are you all alright," he asked the terrified wolves as the covering flames dissipated. Avelina's parents both nodded but Draco was frozen in place. He wasn't sure what to think, was his dad just now on fire?

"Dad, you were-"

"On fire, I know," Midnight interrupted

"Everyone get back to your dens, it's not safe right now," Midnight ordered. They all nodded and ran home as fast as they could. Draco and Felix were under Midnight's protection the whole time, all of them were silent. Draco and Felix were in disbelief, they had just seen a flaming wolf, who was still walking.

"Draco, what were you thinking," Midnight demanded.

"I-I don't know dad, something just came into me, it was all I could think to do," Draco replied in a hurt voice.

"What was that thing," asked Felix.

"That was a shadow stalker, not a good sign," Midnight explained as they walked into the den. All of Draco's relatives were packed inside and huddled around in fear.

"What was it Midnight," asked Ricoh immediately.

"Shadow stalker," he replied grimly. Ricoh's eyes widened and he started to shake nervously.

"How did it get out of-" Ricoh started but Midnight interrupted him.

"Shh, not here, we must step outside to talk," Midnight rushed and motioned to the edge of the den. Ricoh nodded and walked to the edge of the den. Midnight made sure Draco and Felix were ok before joining his brother to talk. Draco couldn't say a word, he was to dumbfounded to. He had just seen his dad in flames and watched him bring down the scariest wolf he had ever seen. Meanwhile at the edge of the den Midnight and Ricoh were talking at a million miles an hour.

"How did it get out of the underworld," Ricoh asked.

"How should I know I'm not in charge of keeping things under control down there Jexa is," Midnight argued back.

"Well then ask him what happened," Ricoh replied looking around nervously.

"_Jexa you better have a good explanation as to why I just had to kill a fucking shadow stalker up here," _Midnight thought.

"_Midnight thank god you're there, one of the shadow stalkers got out somehow, I'm glad you killed him, don't worry I have Justin and Sira down here and were looking into it," _the voice replied into Midnight's head.

"_Let me know the second you find something out," _Midnight demanded.

"Well what is it," Ricoh asked impatiently.

"They don't know, he said only one got out but he can't find out how, he has Justin and Sira looking into it," Midnight replied shakily. Ricoh sighed and walked back into the den with Midnight close behind.

"What's going on dad," asked Cale nervously.

"Listen up kids, we all have some explaining to do," Midnight said.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written in both stories so let me know if you like the longer chapters. Chapter 3 coming soon. Please Review. Until then pd007 out.**


	3. Family Time

**Chapter 3: Family Time**

**Hey guys I'm not seeing a lot of activity out of this story so to those of you who read it, thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"I'm sure all of you know about the Phoenix War that happened last year," Midnight started. Most of the wolves shook their heads and Midnight sighed.

"Well, it was a war between our packs and a more southern pack called 'Val Kyrie' which was destroyed. But what you don't know, is that there were five wolves who held the spirits of phoenixes inside them. There was the water phoenix named Justin, the lightning phoenix named Jexa, the earth phoenix Sira, the dark phoenix Natas, and then there was the phoenix of fire," Midnight trailed off. All of the pups turned their head confusedly except for Draco and Felix who's eyes widened.

"It was you," Draco whispered in disbelief. Everyone turned their head to him and shot him a smirk but Midnight's expression did not change.

"Yes, I am the phoenix of fire, and last year I destroyed the dark phoenix and ended the war, or so I thought,"

"What do you mean 'you thought'" asked Humphrey nervously.

"With a shadow stalker able to escape the underworld, which by the way is the realm of the dark phoenix, this war isn't over yet. At least not until we can ensure nothing can get out of the underworld. So until then, we will all have to be extra careful and watch out for each other. Ricoh, Alcanus, Humphrey, Kate, I normally wouldn't ask this of you, but in the event that I need to go help out in the underworld I want you to help watch out for my family," Midnight said looking to his friends. They nodded in understanding and Midnight looked down at Draco.

"Draco, come with me, we have to talk," he said turning out of the den. Draco was reluctant at first, but slowly made his way to his fathers side and they walked from the den. Draco looked around nervously just waiting for another shadow stalker to leap onto him.

"Don't worry son, I'll keep you safe, now I was going to tell you this on your birthday, but under these circumstances, I must tell you now. Son, remember earlier when I told you that we are more alike than you think," Midnight asked. Draco nodded slowly.

"Well, what I meant by that part of my power became your power, Draco, you gained some of the phoenix's power," Midnight said. Draco's eyes shot wide open and he thought back to Midnight's leap through the air completely veiled in flames. If they were the same, did that mean he could do the same?

"Dad, does that mean that-"

"Yes son, you share my strength, you control fire, all of the powers of the phoenix are yours," Midnight said. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was always the weak one, the smallest, the runt, and now he was being told that he was as strong as his father.

"But, if I'm as strong as you why can't I ever keep up with Cale or Pykros," Draco asked.

"Because it takes a while to use the powers of the phoenix, it's not some overnight event. Earlier when you jumped in front of your friend Avelina, you must have had such a surge of adrenaline that it kick started your powers, giving you a moment of extreme courage," Midnight explained. Draco thought back to when he was standing between the shadow stalker and Avelina. He had sworn he saw a slight flame try to swirl around his leg, and now it made sense. Then Draco couldn't help but think about Avelina and how scared she looked. He didn't even get to stick around to see if she was alright.

"Go ahead Draco, go check on her," Midnight said with ought looking back. Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"How did you-"

"Know what you were going to ask? All of the phoenix's but the dark phoenix share a telepathic bond that allows them to communicate and read each others minds, and don't worry I'm sure you will be safe," Midnight looked back to Draco and smiled. Draco smiled at his dad and ran to his side to nuzzle him quickly before running off to Avelina's den. With the watchful eye of Midnight close behind him that is.

Draco felt, dare he say, flat out weird, running off to check on Avelina. He felt like a brave warrior returning from a battle where the crowds would cheer him on. But then he thought about how Avelina would react to seeing him. Would she be happy that he tried to protect her? Scared because of what his father did? Mad at him for letting her walk home alone? He didn't know, and that made him more nervous than actually facing that shadow stalker did.

As her den grew into his sight and the burn marks his father left were easily visible he started to have second thoughts. Without even thinking he just stopped where he stood, wit ought even saying a word. Midnight could hear his sons emotions screaming at him like thousands of wolves howling at ones and remembered when he had first found out he was a carrier to the immense spirit of the phoenix. He knew exactly how his son felt, and for him to be experiencing that kind of emotional flood at his young age, he didn't want him to have to put up with it.

"It's alright son, just take your time," Midnight encouraged. Draco jumped at first but just let his fathers words sink in. He wanted to rush in and check on her, but at the same time he almost wished she would come out and see him. Draco was growing more nervous with every second that passed. Midnight could hear his shaky breathing and even saw him almost trembling in fear.

"What if she doesn't like me anymore dad," Draco asked holding pack the urge to cry.

"What reason would she have to hate you," Midnight asked walking up beside his son. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to help his son so he asked anyway.

"Because I let her walk home all alone, and then when I tried to protect her I was too scared to fight that thing, she probably thinks I'm a loser now," Draco admitted almost crying at this point. Midnight leaned over and nuzzled his son comfortingly, it broke his heart to hear Draco talk like that.

"You know Draco, you had a reason to be scared of that thing, its energy is completely opposite to yours which makes them naturally intimidating to both me and you. It's even hard for me to face them without encouragement. And you didn't even know it was going to show up, so it's not your fault," Midnight whispered to his son. Draco sniffled and turned his head to Midnight.

"But what is she finds out about my powers, what if she thinks I'm a freak," he cried.

"Son, our pack is called 'The Phoenix' for a reason. Because we all respect the powers of the phoenix's and almost everyone here knows that I'm the phoenix, at least the adults do anyway, so they would have no reason to think of you as a freak," Midnight said smiling down at Draco. The pup sniffled and rubbed the tears from his eyes with his paws and put on a slight smile.

"Thanks dad," he said before taking a shaky step towards the den. He stepped slowly and softly, hoping that no one inside would hear him. He eventually crept to the opening of the den and peered inside. He saw Avelina curled up and wiping her face with her blood soaked tail. As she moved it away he could see three large claw marks across her face that made his stomach churn. Not that the sight of blood disgusted him, but the thought of her being hurt made him angry and sad at the same time. A nauseating combination of emotions.

Directly beside her sat her two parents who were watching her intently. Their faces hadn't changed since they watched Midnight destroy the shadow stalker. It was as if they were so petrified that they were absolutely afraid to change their expression. Draco stood there just looking at her wounds, he knew she was in pain and even though her parents had placed a few healing herbs on them, they wouldn't heal very quickly. Midnight watched his son for a second and then leaned next to his ear to whisper to him.

"I'll be right by your side when you go in son, and by the way if you want to heal her cuts just cry onto them. Your tears will clean her wounds and mend them leaving no trace of an injury. Trust me, it makes a good impression," Midnight whispered. Draco looked back at Midnight who smiled and winked at him. He took one shaky breath and stepped inside the den.

"Rebecca, Dante, how are you two," Midnight asked concerningly as they stepped into the den. Almost immediately all three wolves turned to see the two approaching wolves and the adults sighed in relief.

"Were fine, just shook up, thanks for asking" Avelina's mother replied. Her dark grey fur had clots of blood in it from where she had carried Avelina back inside.

"Your quite welcome, but I really came here because Draco wanted to check on Avelina," Midnight said as he looked down to Draco. Avelina's parents were cautious at first, but they reluctantly stepped aside to talk with Midnight while Draco walked over to Avelina who was almost crying in pain. It hurt him to hear her yelp in pain when she would wipe the dripping blood from her nose.

"I-I'm so sorry," he whispered to her almost in tears. She turned to him and looked at him in confusion.

"For what," she asked sweetly.

"For letting you walk home alone, if I would have walked with you that thing could have scratched me instead," Draco replied lowering his ears. Avelina looked at Draco for a second but just shook her head.

"Come on it's not your fault," she said trying to make him feel better. He looked over at her with his ears still down. Seeing the cuts on her face and hearing her say it wasn't his fault made his heart sink like a rock. Then he remembered what Midnight had just said. _'if you want to heal her cuts just cry onto them. Your tears will clean her wounds and mend them leaving no trace of an injury.'_ Would it really work?

"Avelina, I want to make this up to you, please let me heal your cuts," he begged. She looked at him as if he was going crazy.

"What do you mean heal them, you can't just fix them like that," she said. But he wasn't thrown off so easily.

"Trust me, my dad told me how to," he smiled. She bit her lip but then nodded. She pulled the blood stained herbs from her face leaving the three deep gashes unprotected. The sheer sight of it brought Draco to tears, tears that singed against Avelina's skin and mended her wounds. She stared awestruck at him as he pulled away. Her face no longer hurt and her gashes were completely gone.

"How did you do that," she asked in amazement. Draco just looked away shyly.

"I-I can't tell you," he said shakily. Avelina wanted to complain but before she could Midnight came walking towards them.

"Come on Draco, we have to get home now," he said looking towards his son. Draco nodded and walked out behind his father. As they left Avelina sat completely awestruck. She could only muster a slight whisper to herself.

"I love you,"

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review for this chapter and be on the lookout for chapter 4 coming soon. Until then, pd007 out.**


	4. Foes From Hell

**Chapter 4: Foes From Hell**

**Hey guys this is probably the last time I'm going to put an authors note at the beginning I'm just getting kinda tired of it. Well anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Midnight was proud of what his son had done. It took a ton of courage for him to face the girl he loved like that. He was starting to seem more and more like his old man, and the thought of that made Midnight smile. But that night, as he laid down Midnight could feel something was wrong. The close call with the shadow stalker had him on edge for the rest of the day but this was different, it was a very unsettling feeling, like he had a lose end that needed to be tied.

As soon as he closed his eyes he fell into a dead sleep. Which was unusual because he like to lay awake for a while before going to sleep. Then his dream began. He saw himself just standing in the middle of an open field. No one around him, no trees, just miles of open plains. The grass was low and soft, blowing only slightly in the breeze as I passed by.

Midnight felt the energy of the land, he had been here before. He could not remember ever seeing this place, but he had been there. He could feel it, it was like a part of him was left in the land and he was coming back to retrieve it. Again he remembered the feeling of the loose end and tried to bring together his thoughts. That's when the sky began to pull away. All of the blue sky and clouds were just melted away leaving only blackness and, and, the eyes.

It were the most nightmarish eyes that Midnight had ever seen. He hoped that he would never see them again, and that was one year ago. For the second time the hazy purple, red, and black eyes beamed down at him freezing him in his tracks. Dread and fear overcame him as he began to remember that horrible nightmare of an opponent. He shook his head trying to shake the thought but he couldn't.

"Remember me Midnight," a deep voice bellowed through the valley.

"No, no we killed you, you were dead," Midnight screamed.

"You may have killed Nightshade, but you aren't quick enough to ever stop the Oculos Mortis," he laughed.

"Your wrong, I stopped you before and I will damn sure stop you again," Midnight growled.

"Fool, no can kill Mortem, I am death," he laughed. Midnight could feel the eyes burning images of death and destruction into his mind. He shook his head ferociously, trying to get rid of them.

"Get out of my head," he shouted before shooting awake wit sweat pouring down his body. He was thankful that he hadn't woken up anyone in the den and walked to the edge to gaze up at the moon. It was shining brightly in the sky, reminding him of the time when he and Lilly had first met.

He sighed quietly and thought about the dream. Was it real or just his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't know, but the image of those eyes terrified him. The last time he saw them was when he fought Nightshade a year earlier.

"What's wrong Midnight," asked Humphrey as he walked up beside Midnight.

"Just a bad dream, but, I think it was more than that," Midnight admitted.

"What do you mean? What was it," Humphrey asked.

"I saw… I saw those horrible eyes that Nightshade had, I thought for sure it was him but a voice told me its name was Mortem, and that I could not kill Oculos Mortis," Midnight said shakily.

"In English please," Humphrey replied in confusion.

"They are old Latin words, his name Mortem it means death, and Oculos Mortis, it means eyes of death," Midnight explained.

"I feared this would happen," Ricoh said to the two as he emerged from his slumber.

"What do you mean," asked Midnight, a little shocked to see his brother awake.

"You may have killed Nightshade but you didn't kill the root of his power the Oculos Mortis. It is a very dark force, almost as bad as the dark phoenix. All of those who have seen the Oculos Mortis will never forget it, and it can be used as a weapon to stop opponents in their tracks. I was hoping that it wasn't able to escape but it looks like it did," Ricoh sighed as he sat beside Midnight. Every one of his fears was coming true, and it would be nearly impossible to stop it.

"So how do we stop him, or it, or whatever the hell Mortem is," Humphrey asked.

"I can honestly say that I don't know, he is death so we can't kill him, plus we don't even know where he is," Ricoh shrugged. Midnight's eyes widened and he gulped loudly as a thought shot into his head.

"You don't think that maybe, he is hiding somewhere in the underworld," Midnight asked quietly. Ricoh's eyes widened and he looked over at his brother.

"As much as I don't want to believe that he is, it would make sense, that would explain how the shadow stalker got out," Ricoh said shakily.

"I don't want to do this, but I think I should go to the underworld, just to make sure, and guys, keep an eye on Draco. He has part of the phoenix inside of him so chances are he will have a partial memory of those eyes," the two wolves nodded and Midnight walked back to Lilly and licked her on the cheek.

"When she wakes up tell her why I left, and while I'm gone I want you guys to watch after the pack for me,"

"Anything for you brother," Ricoh nodded.

"I'll do my best," agreed Humphrey.

"I'm glad my pack is in safe paws, I must go now if Mortem is down there the other phoenix's will need help taking him on," Midnight walked to the edge of the den and waved one last goodbye before a column of fire engulfed him and in a flash he was gone.

"Damnit," Humphrey cursed and stormed from the den.

"What's wrong Humphrey," Ricoh asked rushing after him. Humphrey just shook his head in anger and frustration.

"I was hoping that I would get to raise my pups in a place where there was no war, and what's even worse is I'm too weak to defend them if anything happens," Humphrey dug his claws into the ground and started to cry.

"It's so humiliating to know that Kate is the only one who can protect our pups," he cried. Ricoh just looked at his friend and nuzzled him.

"Humphrey, I can see where you're coming from, and even though I do not have a family of my own, I can see why you are frustrated but trust me, if you can find someone to help you I promise you can get stronger. I bet even this pack would be willing to take you into some of their classes and help train you," Ricoh said in hopes of cheering up his friend. Humphrey un-dug his claws and breathed shakily.

"But I don't want everyone to know that I'm weak, so what if, what if you taught me," Humphrey said hopefully. Ricoh was surprised at first but then smiled at his friend.

"Of course I will Humphrey," he said happily. Humphrey smiled and returned his friends nuzzle.

"Thanks Ricoh, I will try my hardest," Humphrey said sniffling.

"Anything for a friend," Ricoh replied smiling.

"But could you do me a favor and not tell Kate, I don't want her to know," Humphrey said shamefully.

"It's safe with me, now come on, we should get back to the others," Ricoh suggested. Humphrey smiled and nodded to his friend. The two turned and walked off to the den side by side. They tried to stay quiet as they walked inside so they didn't wake up the others and laid down. Humphrey snuggled up against Kate and his pups and sighed happily. In no time he was asleep.

But Ricoh wasn't as lucky. He couldn't even think about sleeping with all that was happening. From the time he spent in the underworld he knew that destroying the Oculos Mortis was impossible. But there just had to be some way to trap it, a way to keep it contained so it couldn't terrorize them. Then there was his promise he made to Midnight.

Ricoh watched Draco sleep, looking for any sign of him growing uncomfortable. The slightest twitch or toss was noted and he kept watch on Draco like a hawk. He didn't mind sacrificing some sleep. After what happened last year it felt good to be awake as much as he wanted. He slowly forgot his objective and his mind drifted and he began to wonder what Draco was dreaming about. But the truth was Ricoh didn't want to know, even though Draco appeared fine he was under attack, in his dreams.

**Hey guys, I know this was a pretty short chapter but cut me some slack I'm working on like 3 stories here haha. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave a review. Chapter 5 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	5. Like Father Like Son

**Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son**

Draco yawned widely as the bright morning sun shined into his den. He shook his head in hopes of waking up quicker to no avail. He decided a nice cold drink of water should help him wake up and he started to stand up but was stopped almost immediately by his sister Reyna's death grip onto him. Unfortunately she was still asleep so he would just have to wait until she woke up unless he could think of a way out. He tried to slowly pull away but Reyna would only tighten her grip the more he tried and he heard a laugh of to his side.

"Having some trouble there," asked Ricoh sarcastically as he laughed softly. Draco was a bit surprised to hear his uncle sounding so awake and vibrant this early and he nodded.

"Yea, she does this all the time," Draco complained. Ricoh smiled at him and then looked away a little sadly. Draco didn't know anything about his uncles past, so he was completely unaware of his sister's death. Unlike Midnight, Ricoh could remember the days of his pup-hood, and all of their siblings.

Most of all he remembered their sister Hazel, and how every night she would latch onto him for protection. Every night when she would have a bad dream and she woke up crying, Ricoh would always be the first one awake to comfort her. Of course their parents loved her, but Ricoh felt obligated to protecting his sister. But he wouldn't be strong enough to save her from death.

"Something wrong uncle Ricoh," Draco asked. Ricoh hadn't realized that he had zoned out and jumped back to reality from Draco's voice.

"Oh, no, I was just remembering an old friend," Ricoh replied. Draco turned his head in curiosity.

"What was their name," Draco asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ricoh said as he smiled and wiped away his tears. Draco heard what he said but was so occupied in trying to get free he didn't notice Ricoh's tears.

"Here, let me help you," he said sliding his paw between Draco and Reyna. Reyna's grip loosened on Draco as she latched onto Ricoh's front paw. Draco took a deep breath in relief and nuzzled his uncle.

"Thanks uncle Ricoh," he said happily. Draco turned to leave but then looked back to where he was sleeping and noticed something was missing.

"Hey uncle Ricoh, where's my dad at," he asked. Ricoh's heart skipped a beat and he began to look around nervously.

"Well, late last night something happened and, he had to leave and go to the western pack to talk to someone but don't worry, he will be back soon," Ricoh said smiling. Ricoh thought for sure Draco would catch the lie but to his surprise Draco just smiled.

"Oh, okay, tell my mom I went out to play with my friends," he said running off happily.

"No problem kiddo," Ricoh replied smiling at Draco. He sighed in relief and started to relax.

"You're a good liar Ricoh, now tell me the truth," growled Lilly from behind him. The fur on the back of his neck stood so straight that it probably would have popped off. He gulped nervously and turned to the angry looking Lilly.

"Last night Midnight had a vision of something that could be happening in the underworld and he had to go take care of it," Ricoh replied sounding small in fear.

"You only had to say so," Lilly giggled as she stretched her legs. Ricoh sighed in relief and almost passed out from anxiety.

"You know Lilly you can be just like Eve sometimes," Ricoh complimented.

"Why thank you Ricoh," she giggled. She walked over to the edge of the den and let the bright sun warm her fur. Ricoh would never admit it aloud, but he felt a tinge of jealousy for his brother for finding such a beautiful mate. But he would have to accept it because after his escape from the underworld he would probably never find love again. As some time passed the others began to wake up, forcing Humphrey and Ricoh to explain the situation, changing parts for the young pups and then retelling the story for the adults.

As the day drew to midmorning the soon to be omega's were sent to their classes with many complaints. As much as Draco didn't want to go, he had to or he would be scolded. He just wanted to hang out with his cousins, plus he would see Avelina, whom he was nervous about encountering after what had happened during his visit to her den.

As the class began and the instructor began picking partners for sparing practice, Avelina was unusually quiet. Draco waved at her and she reluctantly waved back shyly, almost like they had never met, which was really beginning to concern him. He started to walk over to her when all of a sudden his friend Braden stepped in front of him and lowered himself to pounce playfully.

"Hey Draco you're my partner," he laughed tackling Draco to the ground. Draco wanted to protest but couldn't help but laugh at his friend and the two followed their instructions and fought each other playfully. He showed them different techniques to practice which they reluctantly did, but the whole time Draco's mind wandered off to Avelina. He didn't think he did anything wrong, and it was starting to upset him.

Class couldn't have ended any sooner. As soon as they were dismissed he spotted Avelina walking off to the woods and he darted to catch up with her. She looked away almost instantly when he caught up to her. Little did he know her face was bright red under her fur. She was blushing brighter than the sun.

"Hey Avelina, is something wrong you haven't said a word all day," Draco asked nudging her. She blushed even harder and tried to hide her face even more.

"No, no I'm fine, just a little shocked by what happened yesterday," she lied. She wasn't shocked, she was love struck but didn't want to admit it.

"Listen, about what happened-"

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen," she interrupted. Draco's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"R-really," he asked in shock.

"Yea, I would have never thought that was possible, and…" she trailed off and covered her face with her tail.

"And, what," he asked excitedly.

"And, when you looked into my eyes, I knew you would always be there for me," she said nuzzling into his chest. Draco's heart melted instantly. He could feel her warmth embrace him as she cuddled him and almost seemed to purr.

"Avelina, I" he said almost dumbfounded.

"I know I shouldn't have done that," she said before quickly pulling away in embarrassment. Draco could hear her starting to sniffle and she started to run off.

"No Avelina wait," he said before pinning her to the ground and hugging her.

"You should have done that, because, because," he struggled with his words.

"Because why," she asked as she started to cry.

"Because, I love you," he admitted finally. He hung his head low as she stared at him in disbelief. He could hear her sniffle one more time before he felt her wiggle beneath him,

'Damnit why did I have to say that,' he thought. But just as he started to turn and walk off he felt a muzzle against his. His eyes shot wide open to see Avelina kissing him. He wanted to pull back in shock but, at the same time he had wanted this all along. So he just returned her kiss.

"I love you to Draco," she whispered to him. His heart was pounding away in his chest and his tail wagged excitedly at her words.

"Well well, look at the little love birds," laughed a deep voice to their left. They both turned their heads to see a deep black and purple wolf leaning up against a tree. He stood straight up and smiled at them as he walked towards them slowly, as if sizing them up, which wasn't hard because he was easily five times taller than they were. Draco growled and felt that same rush of courage he felt against the shadow stalker.

"Who are you," he growled. The male laughed in amusement at the smaller wolfs question.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed stepping closer to the two. He flashed his claws at them and scratched the ground leaving deep cuts in the earth.

"What do you want," Draco demanded getting irritated.

"Oh I just want to drop by see the scenery and maybe, uh, kill you," he laughed. Draco gulped and just growled.

"Avelina run," Draco commanded.

"But what about-"

"Just run, go and get my uncle's they'll come help," he barked. Avelina was scared and didn't move at first but then darted off to get help.

"What's the matter don't want you girlfriend to see you die," he laughed as he walked towards him slowly. Draco jumped back and continued to growl.

"Oh come now, make this easy on me and let kill you," he sighed. Draco was scared out of his mind but he stood his ground. "Fine then be that way," he snarled before pouncing at him. Draco leaped out of the way just in time to miss the attack and slide to safety. The wolf growled as he spit out a mouthful of bark and cursed at Draco.

"Little snot-nosed bastard," he shouted and charged Draco. Again Draco leaped out of the way, but just barely. He was hardly able to avoid these attacks, and luck wouldn't be enough for long. He could feel his body temperature starting to rise and he just knew he would overheat soon.

"Adolebit in inferno," he growled and jumped towards Draco with lightning speed. Draco was on the edge of his nerve when he felt a snap.

"NO," Draco screamed. His scream was loud, louder than anything he had ever heard before. But the noise wasn't what scared him, it was the fire. A huge column of fire was shooting from his mouth and had enveloped his opponent. The larger wolf fell to the ground yelping in pain as he burned alive. Draco heard one final growl before the wolf blasted into the shadows and was gone.

"Draco are you alright," asked Ricoh who ran up to the startled pup. Draco was shaking wildly and his eyes barely moved but he managed a slight nod to his uncles question.

"Draco my baby are you hurt," asked Lilly with tears streaking down her face. She nuzzled Draco heavily which he usually would have complained about, and had it not been for his shock he would have this time too. Ricoh sniffed the ground around them and he smelled burning fur and something else, something dark.

"Was it another shadow stalker," asked Alcanus as he looked around cautiously. Ricoh just shook his head and his eyes widened.

"Worse," he whispered in shock.

"How much worse," demanded Alcanus.

"Phoenix hunter worse,"

"Oh shit," Alcanus replied in shock. The entire group gulped except for Lilly who was still licking Draco and making sure he was safe. The entire group of wolves was in disbelief and couldn't say a word. Avelina ran from the bushes and tried to push past Lilly, who allowed her to see Draco. Things had just went from bad to worse in less than 24 hours.

"We need Midnight back," whispered Ricoh.

**Hey guys, I decided I would start putting my authors notes at the end of the story to save reading time. Still not a whole lot to say besides hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure and write a review and look out for chapter 6 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	6. Ultimate Hunter

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Hunter**

Ricoh passed frantically back and forth at the edge of the den, his senses all attuned to his surroundings. Every rustling leave and blow of wind was noted carefully and he considered almost anything a threat. Inside the den Draco was still in a state of pure shock, and he almost hadn't budges an inch. They had to carry him back because they couldn't snap him out of his trance.

"There has to be some way to contact Midnight without going to the underworld," Alcanus said to Ricoh. Ricoh just shook his head and continued pacing.

"I know, I know but even if we could get him back what good would it do, he would be in just as much danger as Draco," he argued.

"But Midnight is stronger than Draco and has had more experience fighting phoenix hunters. I mean, he killed Razor and fought Nightshade and who knows how many before that," Humphrey commented. Ricoh just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's the thing though, Midnight hasn't seen these phoenix hunters," Ricoh said.

"What do you mean, Razor and Nightshade were the only ones I saw even stand up to Midnight, you mean they get worse," Alcanus asked.

"Much worse, Nightshade was only powerful because of the Oculos Mortis, and Razor had powers from the underworld. But a true phoenix hunter is probably the second toughest wolf you will ever see, with the phoenix's as the strongest," Ricoh explained. Humphrey and Alcanus both gave Ricoh a simultaneous stare and raised their eyebrows.

"How do you know so much about them," Humphrey asked suspiciously. Ricoh sighed and sat down closing his eyes as he prepared to tell his tale.

"When I was possessed by the dark phoenix, Natas told me about everything that was out to kill the phoenix. He said that there is a small pack of specially trained wolves who have dedicated their lives to hunting the phoenix. They're led by a wolf named Rioichi, the who is allegedly the toughest mortal wolf on the planet. If he's as tough as what I've heard then he would even give Midnight a struggle," Ricoh shivered as he saw Rioichi in his head. The wolf was as black as Midnight with golden eyes. He was a Symbol of strength and death. With him around, none of the phoenix's were safe.

"So, then what do we do until we can get Midnight up here," Alcanus asked.

"Well, most of the pack will be able to hold their own in a fight, but me and you both need to watch out for Midnight's family. It's what he would want us to do," Ricoh felt bad excluding Humphrey, but he just wasn't powerful enough to fight, and they all knew it. Humphrey tried not to take it too personally, but Midnight was his friend and brother-in-law so he would do whatever to would take to protect Midnight's family.

As the three talked quietly outside the den, Draco along with his mother, both his aunts, and other relatives sat inside the large den almost speechless. Lilly, Kate and Tasha would occasionally say a word or two but it wasn't their usual gossip. Draco however didn't mind the silence. He was too caught up thinking about what he had just did. A wave of fire from his muzzle, and the way he brought down that wolf so quickly. It was all so much.

He was used to being the runt, and technically he still was, but his power far exceeded that of all of his siblings. He wanted to feel confident in his power but he was almost afraid of it. He thought about what would happen if that kind of power got out of control and the number of wolves that would be hurt by it. He was beginning to see the true nature of his raw potential that Midnight had always told him about, and it was starting to come on as too much.

Then there were the stares he was starting to get. Cale and Pykros would glare at him jealously almost every time Lilly wasn't paying attention. It made him feel even worse than when they wouldn't spar with him. Sure he wanted more attention, but not this way. He honestly felt like giving them his powers just to stop the staring, but he couldn't do that and now he was stuck with two brothers who looked at him like they wanted to cut him open and take them.

Cale and Pykros' jealousy was unbelievable. They liked being the stronger brothers, the most fit there was and now it felt like all of their hard work was for nothing. They had both set a goal to become pack leader of their great pack, and now because of Draco that would never happen. Now they were the weak ones, and they didn't like it but they would have to get used to it. Just as they were about to give their brother another dose of hell Ricoh, Alcanus and Humphrey came walking back into the den with hopeful faces.

"Did you guys think of some way to reach Midnight," asked Lilly hopefully.

"Actually yes, and the answer is right there," Ricoh said looking straight towards Draco. Draco wanted to say something in protest but then it made perfect sense.

"How is Draco going to help," Kate asked confusedly.

"Because he shares a telepathic link with Midnight and the other phoenix's, all he has to do is think of a message and Midnight should be here in no time," Ricoh explained. Draco felt so stupid for forgetting this ability. He desperately needed his father back and all he had to do was think.

'Dad if you can hear me we need your help, we need you back here now,' Draco said to himself. For seconds it was quiet but then he heard a response.

'Draco, what's going on,' Midnight called back.

'Uncle Ricoh said it was something called a phoenix hunter,' Draco thought back.

'I'll be right there,' Midnight said quickly. In no time there was a column of fire right outside the den and the heat was so intense they could feel it from inside. As the fire died down there stood Midnight along with three other wolves of different colors. One was deep brown with green striping similar to Midnights. The next had solid gold fur that sparked with bright blue streaks of electricity. The third was a unique silver with blue ear tips and a blue stripe going down his back and to his tail.

"What's going on up here," Midnight demanded as he saw everyone huddled in fear.

"There was an attack on Draco earlier, a phoenix hunter, thankfully it seems his powers are starting to show up so he was able to protect himself," Ricoh explained. Midnight smiled at his son and winked at him.

'That's my boy,' he thought to him. Draco smiled back and wanted to go hug his dad.

"Everyone you remember Jexa, Justin and Sira, Draco, Cale, Pykros come here I want you to meet them," Ricoh said waving to the three new wolves. Draco excitedly jumped up and ran over to them while Cale and Pykros slugged over, still staring at Draco.

"My it has been a while, the last time we saw you three you were just little pups," Sira laughed.

"Boy's these are the other three phoenix's, I brought then here in case we needed help with the phoenix hunters," Midnight explained. Draco smiled at the three of them ,but then suddenly started to feel sick to his stomach. He tried to play it off but when he fell to his knees it was hard to keep everyone from noticing.

"Draco, Draco are you ok," asked Midnight stepping over to his son. Draco looked up painfully and tried to speak but his muscles didn't respond to his commands, it was like his entire body was locking up on him. Then visions began to pass by him, images of these two black, red, and purple eyes that were arranged in the most unusual shape.

"Shit it's the Oculos Mortis," said Ricoh as he caught Draco who was falling over. His body seized and convulsed wildly as the images flashed more frequently and became more violent. Images of war torn lands and thousands of dead wolves laying dismembered and blood covered. His family members laying dead inside their den covered in maggots and the smell of rotting flesh filled his lungs. The smell was so horrible he vomited uncontrollably and was brought to tears.

'This is what you will cause young phoenix, unless you surrender your will to live you will kill everyone close to you with you power,' laughed a deep voice through his head. It was the deepest voice he had ever heard and was so cold it practically froze the moisture in the air.

'What are you,' Draco demanded trying to sound confident in himself. The voice only laughed in his face and flashed more pictures of death. Lands burning and wolves ripping each other apart, it was horrible. Then he saw Midnight standing over thousands of burning corpses, smiling with their blood covering his teeth.

'This is what you are destined to become Draco, a monster bent on destruction,' the voice whispered closely. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, it couldn't be Midnight he wasn't like that.

'You're wrong, I'm not like that,' Draco screamed back shaking his head. His head began to scream with pain as the howls of dying wolves bombarded his brain. This was every bit a personal hell. However, through the screams of agony he could hear his fathers faint cries.

'Draco, snap out of it, this isn't real, it's all in your head,' the voice faintly called out to him. Draco tried to listen to it and resist the power of the eyes, but they were too strong.

'You will live here with me forever,' the voice laughed, 'forever with death!'

'No leave me alone,' Draco cried back. Draco started to cry even harder now, he had no idea what to do. What if he couldn't get out, what if he really was stuck here forever.

'Draco please wake up,' he could hear his mother cry. He could feel her nuzzle up against him and cry into his fur.

"Stand back,' he heard Midnight cry out.

'Ego, rex ignis, imperium mortem relinquere,' Midnight screamed. Draco felt the air around him grow hotter and hotter.

'Damn you Midnight, I will see you very soon Draco,' laughed the voice one final time before Draco's eyes shot wide open. He sprang up onto all fours with sweat pouring down his body and his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He barely had time to look around before Lilly wrapped him in her paws and refused to let go.

"W-what was that," Draco asked shakily. He looked around to see everyone staring at him like he was carrying some kind of disease.

"Draco, are you alright," asked Midnight rushing over to his son. Draco looked over at his father and was speechless for a minute.

"Yea I-I think so," he whispered. Draco felt light at his head and grew weak before passing out in his mothers arms.

"Let him rest, he needs it," Sira said as he brought in a leaf full of water to cool Draco off. Midnight nuzzled Lilly comfortingly before stepping to the edge of the den. Ricoh could see that his brother was angry, and he was hesitant to approach him.

"Are you ok Midnight," Ricoh asked softly. Ricoh watched as Midnight drug his claws straight through the rocks like they were nothing and he gulped.

"How stupid I was to think this was over, they want a war, I'll give them hell," Midnight grumbled. Ricoh backed up slowly as Midnight pulled his red hot claws out of the cliff side and lashed at the air.

"Ricoh, I know what you promised Humphrey, train him as best you can, get ready to hunt the ultimate prey, Rioichi shall fall," Midnight commanded.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would have updated sooner but I've been pretty caught up with some stuff lately. But my schedule is pretty cleared out now so I should be typing more often. Don't forget to leave a review and look out for chapter 7 coming real soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	7. Old Rivalries

**Chapter 7: Old Rivalries**

Days have passed since Midnight's return and the attack of the phoenix hunter. Ricoh has lived up to his promise to Humphrey and trained him almost non-stop through the nights. Humphrey requested that he be trained at night so no one would notice him, especially Kate. He felt so powerless during all of this and just wanted to keep his family safe. Always relying on his mate to take care of it embarrassed him.

Every night for four days Ricoh and Humphrey would walk off alone to a secluded section of the forest and train for countless hours. Ricoh pushed Humphrey past limits any omega would never dare venture. Ricoh would make him pounce for almost an hour straight to build his leg muscles, and then make Humphrey chase him down. Most of the time Humphrey only managed to stumble after him.

Ricoh was thankfully very patient with Humphrey and never gave up on him. No matter how many times Humphrey would give up Ricoh would be there to help him back onto his feet and keep him going. Whenever Humphrey was too tired to even stand up on his own Ricoh would let him rest and carry him o the creek to cool off.

As the nights passed by Ricoh began to notice a change in Humphrey's performance. He would manage to chase Ricoh down a little bit further every night and last longer during every exercise. The training was gruesome and tiring for the poor omega who would almost break out into tears of pain when he pushed himself too hard. But his will to become stronger was so strong he forced himself through each night and would collapse by Kate's side when they were finished.

Ricoh was proud of Humphrey for what he was doing. He had almost never seen so much motivation to become stronger. He knew how much Humphrey loved Kate and his family and seeing as he may never have a family of his own, did everything he could to make that omega as strong as an alpha.

After a week of training they picked up the pace faster than before. They could feel Midnight's eagerness to get back at those phoenix hunters and Mortem for what they had done to his son. Neither could blame him, but they did wonder if his pack would be able to stand up to the power of the new wolves. As their eighth night of training arrived they talked about the subject as they made their way to the training ground.

"I get where Midnight is coming from, if someone did that to my kids id want to tear their throats out too, but the pack won't be strong enough to hold off the phoenix hunters would they," Humphrey asked trying to wrap his mind around a fight between the two different wolves.

"No, the phoenix hunters are the most aggressive bunch of wolves that will probably ever walk on earth, in all honesty there is a reason the phoenix went into hiding for centuries," Ricoh replied.

"You mean, these phoenix hunters have been around for hundreds of years," Humphrey asked in shock.

"Yes, there is an old legend that says when the phoenix was first brought to the mortal world it killed a wolf's mate. The young male was so distraught that he blamed the phoenix for killing his beloved wife and devoted his entire life to hunting the phoenix. He gained followers and pretty soon they became an entire pack. Unfortunately that pack became corrupted by the dark phoenix and he granted them the Oculos Mortis, or eyes of death. They used it for many years in hopes of killing the phoenix, but they never could. Pyro managed to kill almost every holder of the Oculos Mortis, all but one were dead by his hand. But that one managed to grow more powerful than the other, and he became strong enough to the point where he drove Pyro underground, to the realm of fire," Ricoh explained. Humphrey looked like he was about to go cross eyed from all of this.

"So what happened to this wolf, and what is the realm of fire," Humphrey asked shaking his head around his thoughts.

"No one knows, some say he died others say he was consumed by the dark phoenix but one thing is for sure and that is he passed down the Oculos Mortis. And the realm of fire is the domain that the Pyro lives in. Every phoenix has his own realm relating to his set power, Pyro for example lives in the realm of fire. In their realms the phoenix's are virtually invincible and not even the Oculos Mortis can affect them," Ricoh shivered as a cold breeze blew by the two.

"The phoenix's and the phoenix hunters have been rivals ever since then, each trying to out power the other, and it looks like this time could be the last time they ever fight," Ricoh said grimly.

"So who exactly has the Oculos Mortis now, is it Rioichi or Mortem," Humphrey asked. Ricoh shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Hopefully it's Rioichi, if it is this wolf named Mortem were doomed," Ricoh replied.

"Why is that, wouldn't it be the same either way," Humphrey argued.

"No, Rioichi is a mortal born wolf, I feel that Mortem would be more of a form manifested by the Oculos Mortis, I can only hope that Rioichi and Mortem are one in the same," as Ricoh finished his ears shot straight up and he stopped dead in his tracks. Humphrey felt a chill run down his spine and he looked back at the frozen Ricoh.

"What's wrong," Humphrey asked walking back to Ricoh.

"Get down," Ricoh commanded quietly tackling Humphrey into the bushes. Humphrey grunted irritably as he hit the ground and felt himself unable to get up.

"What is your problem," Humphrey growled back.

"Phoenix hunters," Ricoh replied quietly. As if on cue four large muscular brown wolves walked along the trail they had jest been on, mere inches in front of them. Humphrey almost gasped but Ricoh stopped him and motioned for him to stay silent. As the four walked out of earshot Humphrey sprang from the bush and started to chase them but Ricoh pinned him to the ground, much to Humphrey's displeasure.

"What are you doing, we can't let them get to the den," Humphrey argued.

"They're too strong for us Humphrey, they would tear both of us to pieces like we were dead squirrels," Ricoh countered.

"But what about the others," Humphrey complained trying to push Ricoh off of him.

"Don't worry I know a short cut back to the den," Ricoh said keeping sure Humphrey stayed still.

"At least let me go distract them to buy you some time,"

"No Humphrey they're too fast for you, they'd catch you no matter how much of a head start you had," Ricoh backed off of Humphrey and pulled him in the direction of the den.

"Now come on, we've wasted enough time already," Ricoh crumbled as he rushed through the trees.

"Hmm, a short cut you say, this must be quite interesting," laughed a deep whisper from behind the two. The tall wolf stepped out from the bushes just inches from where the two had hidden. The wolfs fur was entirely red. Not a cherry red like Alcanus', but as red as blood. His pitch black eyes were almost invisible in the dark, but lit up bright purple in the moonlight. From within the soulless black tar pits he called eyes, small fires seemed to be burning the earth itself.

"Ricoh my old friend, Grimm is back to see you," he laughed to himself as he darted off behind the two. He didn't make a single noise. It was as if the bushes in front of him moved out of his way so he could remain hidden. In fact, it almost did. His presence was so bone-chilling that the plants actually froze in front of him and became brittle to the point where they could not make a sound.

***Meanwhile at the den***

Draco woke up about an hour after Humphrey and Ricoh had snuck off and stumbled to the edge of the den. He looked up at the moon as a tear rolled down his face. He remembered those images that he had seen while under the control of those eyes. Was he really that much of a monster? He thought back to the stares he got from everyone, especially Cale and Pykros.

"It's no far," he cried stepping outside the den, "don't worry, I won't bother you guys any more,"

As Draco finished his whisper he darted from the den and ran into the woods. He didn't know where he was going, as long as he didn't bother his siblings any more. He didn't know why he was doing this either, something just came over him giving him the urge to run away. Draco ran for what felt like an hour, longer than he had ever ran without a break. Draco felt a sudden pain in the front of his foot, and the world went spinning.

He had unknowingly tripped over a rock ad rolled end over end for twenty feet. At the end of the ordeal his front right paw was in an unbelievable amount of pain and he was light headed. He should have eaten something before running off, he was absolutely drained of energy and started to cry to himself. It felt like the end to him, alone, cold, hungry, and injured, what had he done?

"You see young phoenix, I told you we would see each other once more," laughed that same voice that tormented him earlier. Draco's tear filled eyes shot wide open and he began to look around fearfully.

"Why, why did you make me do this," Draco cried. The voice just laughed and seemed to be growing closer to him. He tried to pull himself back in the direction he had came from but his paw hurt to much.

"It ends here," screamed the voice. The last thing Draco saw was a black wolf running towards him, but it looked like, a, a pup? Is this what he was afraid of? But he blacked out, possibly forever.

'I'm sorry' he thought to himself.

***Back at Ricoh and Humphrey***

"Midnight wake up," Ricoh urged as he dashed into the den. Midnight grumbled and opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it Ricoh," he complained.

"Phoenix hunters, four of them, coming this way," Ricoh said quickly. Midnight's eyes shot wide open and he leapt from the den in a single bound. Ricoh wanted to follow Midnight but he heard Humphrey softly crying off to the side.

"Humphrey what's wrong," he whispered walking over to the sobbing grey wolf.

"We're too late Ricoh, they got Draco," Humphrey cried pointing to the spot where Draco had been laid after he passed out. Ricoh was in pure disbelief and just began to back out of the den slowly.

'No, no, not Draco, NOT DRACO DAMNIT," Ricoh shouted. He felt so guilty, he had promised Midnight that he would keep his family safe, and he failed.

"What's the matter old pal," laughed the dark red wolf as he approached Ricoh.

"YOU," Ricoh shouted pouncing onto the wolf. Ricoh just knew Grimm was behind it and he was about to make him pay. As Ricoh glared down at the wolf in front of him he felt an extreme pain wash over his entire body and he howled in agony. He felt like he was on fire and his back felt like it was about to explode.

Humphrey could only watch as Ricoh fell over in pain and the massive wolf pushed him aside. Humphrey foolishly kept his eyes on Ricoh and gasped as sharp wings shot from his back. His fur became a mix of black and white and his right eye became solid gold.

"HELL HAS ARRIVED Ricoh screamed out. And Humphrey felt like it was true, this looked exactly like hell on earth.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel really good with how the story line is playing out and that the new characters will work out. Don't forget to review and watch out for chapter 8 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	8. Mass Hysteria

**Chapter 8: Mass Hysteria**

"What the hell are you," Grimm shouted as Ricoh pounced onto him and stabbed him repeatedly with his sharp edged wings. Grimm swatted at Ricoh who jumped away and just kept laughing like a maniac.

"Names Ricoh nice to meet you meet my friend Natas," he laughed as once again he bounded towards the larger wolf. Humphrey froze in his tracks and his eyes grew as wide as the moon.

"D-did he just say Natas," Humphrey whispered as he backed away slowly. Ricoh landed onto Grimm's back and began stabbing him ferociously only making him angrier. As his rage grew, so to did his body. His muscles flexed and contracted growing to massive size and in no time Grimm looked more like a bear than a wolf. Ricoh for once frowned at the sight but went straight back to laughing.

"Humphrey, get the others to safety, I got meat-head here," Ricoh laughed. Humphrey slowly turned to run back into the den but bumped into Kate almost knocking her down.

"Humphrey what's wrong," Kate asked noticing his terrified expression.

"Gotta go now," was all Humphrey could manage. Kate looked at him confused and looked outside the den and saw exactly what he was talking about. The racket had already woken up the others who were irritated to have their sleep interrupted but flashes of purple light was reason enough for them to rush to safety.

"Wait guys I can't find Draco, or Midnight," Lilly said worriedly as Kate pushed her from the direction of the fight. Humphrey was instantly reduced to tears but kept running with his children by his side.

"Humphrey what's wrong," asked Alcanus who rushed up to Humphreys left.

"Phoenix hunters, they got Draco, Midnight went after them," Humphrey cried. They all gasped in disbelief and Lilly struggled to get free.

"Kate let go of me I have to go rescue my son," Lilly demanded. But Ket pinned her sister and tried not to hurt her too much.

"Lilly, Midnight will save him don't worry," Kate said trying to calm her sister down.

"Sira, Justin, lets go they're going to need our help fighting," Jexa shouted rushing back towards the fighting. Lilly's pleads died out behind the three as they rushed to help their friends. None of them spoke any except for Justin who kept trying to telepathically call out for Midnight, who for some reason wasn't answering.

They crashed back to the den to find an Armageddon like sight. The ground was pitted with craters and Ricoh, or at least what they thought was Ricoh fighting off what looked like a bear. They all felt a cringe of dark energy pass over them and they backed up slowly, the could feel the dark phoenix.

"What's the matter Ricoh, can't take me without help," Grimm growled. The three all took up a defensive stance as thunder cracked across the sky. Ricoh, still laughing, nodded to Jexa who nodded back and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Rain columned around Justin and the earth swallowed Sira, the fight was on.

***meanwhile at an abandoned den***

"W-where am I," Draco asked weakly opening his eyes. His paw was completely nub and his head was splitting but he managed to sit up.

"Hey you're alive," laughed a light voice from behind him. Draco looked around to see a black pup sitting at the back of the den knowing on a caribou leg.

"Who are you," he asked in pain. The wolf smiled at him widely and nudged the piece of meat towards him.

"I'm Raxus, want something to eat," he replied nudging the leg closer to Draco.

"Sure thanks, I'm Draco by the way," Draco said taking a bite of food. He ate what he could, but he felt so sick at his stomach that he almost lost what he had eaten. Raxus watched him with a smile and didn't even try to take any for himself.

"So, Raxus, where are your parents," Draco asked trying to break the silence. Raxus gave a shrug but kept up his cheery smile.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them in a long time so I guess I'm an orphan now, but that's okay I have you to talk to now, are you an orphan too," he chuckled a little as he finished.

"No, well not exactly," Draco replied looking away. Raxus walked over beside Draco and nuzzled him.

"Well then where are your parents," he asked curiously.

"Probably at home still asleep," Draco said shamefully. Raxus looked at him and almost gasped.

"You mean you ran away, but why would you do that," Raxus asked.

"I didn't want to but, I was kind of forced to, it's a long story," Draco shook his head and tried to turn away from Raxus but Raxus was too curious.

"You can tell me, I won't tell nobody," he said giggling. Draco smiled a bit and took a deep breath.

"Well, it's like this," Draco proceeded to tell Raxus all he knew about Oculos Mortis and how he was a phoenix wolf hybrid. He was surprised how uncreative Raxus was to his story, but instead just smiled.

"Wow, so you can like control fire and stuff," he asked as Draco finished. Draco nodded and Raxus almost squealed with excitement.

"That is so cool, that sounds kind of like my dad," Raxus replied and Draco almost fainted.

"You mean your dad could control fire," Draco asked almost demandingly.

"Yea, something like that, I wonder if he was a phoenix too," Raxus pondered as he yawned widely. Draco smiled as Raxus yawned and nuzzled his new friend.

"What do you say we get some rest, tomorrow I'll need your help going back home," Draco suggested. For once, Raxus actually frowned.

"You mean you're not gonna stay with me," Raxus asked hurtfully.

"Well, I can't my parents will be worried about me, I bet they would let you live with us if you wanted to." Draco said quickly trying to keep Raxus from crying. Raxus instantly cheered up and his tail began to wag excitedly.

"Really," he asked happily.

"Sure," Draco answered.

"Thanks Draco you're the best," he squealed and hugged Draco. Draco laughed and managed to break from the hug. The two played around for a while before finally tiring out and falling to sleep beside each other.

***Meanwhile back at the fight***

"Why doesn't this guy take any damage," growled Sira irritably as he launched a massive boulder into the side of Grimm's face. It shattered on impact but didn't seem to phase him.

"I don't know, Justin bog him down for me," Jexa commanded leaping into the air. Justin followed the command and sent hundreds of gallons of water around Grimm turning the ground beneath him into a small marsh. Jexa howled and a massive bolt of lightning slammed into the water that flash boiled and seemed to have a small effect on Grimm who stumbled.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Justin panted.

"We need Midnight," Ricoh laughed. He had laughed all through the fight and it was starting to get irritating.

"I know but I can't seem to get in contact with him," Justin shouted back. The four got ready for another attack but Grimm suddenly got a look of terror on his face. They all were stunned and looked around them to see what was spooking him.

"Seniores pervenerunt," Grimm said before disappearing into the shadows.

"Someone translate please," Sira asked.

"He said 'The elders have arrived,'" Justin replied. The other three looked at Justin in confusion.

"Who are the elders," asked Jexa. Before anyone could say anything Midnight came limping through the bushes covered in blood. The other four gasped and ran to his side to help him stay up.

"Damn phoenix hunters," Midnight whispered in pain.

"Easy buddy we got you," said Sira said pulling Midnight onto his back.

"How are the others," Midnight managed to pant out.

"They're fine but-," Ricoh started but stopped himself. He noticed Midnight had passed out and watched as his wounds slowly tried to heal themselves.

"How do you think he will take that news," Justin asked nervously.

"I don't know, but after how he reacted when Lilly was kidnapped, I sure as hell don't want to be the one to tell him," Jexa laughed.

"Hey wait a second, if he took down the phoenix hunters, and Grimm was just fighting us, then how did the get to Draco," Sira asked suspiciously. They all raised an eyebrow and pondered on the question.

"Hey yea, Sira has got a point, but if that were true, then what happened to him," asked Jexa.

"It was the Oculos Mortis, it's the only explanation. I didn't think that it had too much of a grip on him but clearly it does," Ricoh said edgily.

"We need to go find him, but its getting late, I'm sure he will last through the night," Justin said. Ricoh growled and shot him an intimidating stare.

"What! We can't leave Draco out there all alone, what if something happens to him," Ricoh shouted.

"What more can we do Ricoh, it's too late to go after him," Jexa argued.

"Maybe to you, but my nephew is out there all alone, and I'm not going to let anything happen to him," Ricoh shouted back.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what the heel all of that back there was," Justin screamed back in rage. Ricoh started to shout back but froze, he barely even knew himself where it had came from.

"That, that was residual power from the dark phoenix, don't get me wrong Natas is still dead, but he was in control of me for so long that his power became infused with my body," Midnight replied calmly.

"So what you're still just as strong as you were before just not evil," Sira asked.

"That is correct," Ricoh replied taking a shaky breathe. He was so angry that he couldn't go after Draco that he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to wake up the entire pack so he just but his lip irritated. It just wasn't fair, who were they to tell him what to do, but right now he needed to be there for Midnight. Draco was part phoenix, and Ricoh had saw what he could do when threatened, surely he was going to be safe for one night.

"So what now," asked Justin as Sira sat Midnight down softly.

" I will go get the others, and then we wait for Midnight to wake up," Jexa said turning out of the den.

"What more can we do," Sira asked rhetorically. They had never been so confused in their lives, all of these events unfolding in just a few days. What on earth was going on? They sat for minutes in pure silence just watching Midnight roll around in pain, which was very unsettling. He was the strongest out of all of them and those phoenix hunters tore him to shreds. The silence was growing unbearable, that is until they heard Lilly squeal and run over to Midnight and started nuzzling him.

"Midnight, oh my poor Midnight why did this happen to you," she cried shoving her head into his chest. Slowly his eyes opened and he wrapped his paws around her.

"There there Lilly, I'll be fine," Midnight whispered comfortingly.

"Um, Midnight, there's something you need to know," Ricoh said nervously. Midnight looked over at Ricoh weakly.

"What is it brother," he asked. Ricoh gulped and prepared for the worst.

"We can't find Draco," Ricoh said wincing.

"WHAT," Midnight shouted in anger. At that moment, they all feared for their lives.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want go check out the Alpha and Omega longest story. I wrote chapter 9 and the other authors involved have done a suburb job putting the story together. Please write a review over this chapter and look for chapter 9 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	9. Unfolding Secrets

**Chapter 9: Unfolding Secrets**

"Midnight we don't think that the phoenix hunters got Draco, but that the Oculos Mortis forced him to run away on his own," Ricoh said trying to calm down the explosive situation.

"That is supposed to make things better because," Midnight asked rhetorically.

"Well at least he would be safer on his own than with them," Ricoh tried to argue.

"We're wasting time, we have to go find him now," Midnight growled pushing his way past Ricoh.

"You're not going anywhere," called out a ghostly voice from the edge of the den.

"Says who," barked Midnight.

"Says the elders," replied the voice as three pale white wolves walked into the entrance of the den. The three wolves glowed with a supernatural light that was almost blinding. Ricoh, Justin, Sira, and Jexa all went pale when they heard them mention the word elders.

"Justin, you don't think that these are the elders Grimm mentioned do you," whispered Sira.

"I hope not," Justin replied shakily. The four tried to remain quiet while Midnight on the other hand, just wanted them out of his way.

"I don't have time for this, my son is-"

"We know about your son Midnight, we know everything that happens to the phoenix's and that is why we have some here," the three wolves spoke simultaneously, creating a bone chilling echo as a voice.

"So, you're here to help us then," Ricoh asked hopefully.

"No Ricoh, we have come for the exact opposite reason, you five are being punished for the destruction of the dark phoenix and creating an unbalance in power in the world," they replied. They could all feel anger in their voices, but their faces were emotionless.

"WHAT, I destroyed the dark phoenix and saved the world, and you are going to tell me I fucked up," Midnight screamed in rage. His body exploded in a shower of fire and he rushed the three.

"Out of my way," he shouted. The three wolves stood virtually unaffected by his intimidation and didn't even wince as he struck at them. Midnight grew within inches of them before feeling a powerful shock run through his entire body that sent him flying backwards.

"What the hell," Midnight asked as he struggled to stand up.

"You cannot harm the elders Midnight, we are immortal," they seemingly laughed. Their eyes glowed and the five could feel an invisible force grab them all and start pulling them towards the elders.

"Let go of me," Justin argued.

"You will all be tried for your crimes and a punishment found, to the council," the three said loudly. There was a bright flash of light that filled the den, and then they were all gone. Nothing but a singed patch of rock in their wake.

"What happened to them," Humphrey asked confusedly. They were all too shocked to answer Humphrey, and even if they weren't they were just as clueless. After a while they had calmed down enough to get back to sleep, except Alcanus who sat at the edge of the den and watched the moon. He had just watched his brother get pulled away from his family without even being able to say goodbye. Plus as far as he knew Draco was all alone out in the forest with no way back.

"This isn't right," he whispered as he looked back to the others. Kate was cuddled up against Lilly to comfort her. Lilly was sleeping right next to her other pups with tear stains down her cheeks. He felt so helpless in all of this. He had no supernatural powers, no knowledge of the things he was up against, and it felt like everyone was looking to him and Humphrey for protection.

'What happens now, what happens if they don't come back,' Alcanus thought. It seemed like this was the end of it, and he was not liking it. He laid his head down on his forelegs and closed his eyes trying to wipe all of the thoughts from his head so he could sleep. Slowly he drifted off into a dream and was at peace.

While the wolves were tucked cozily in their dens, a trial was being held. The five phoenix's were in the chamber of the elders and being charged with crimes against the world. All of the wolves were keeping calm, except for Midnight who was wasting his time trying to break free from the solid fire cage that imprisoned him. There were spirits all around the chamber, murmuring and whispering about the wolves and whether or not they were guilty. Then the three elders stepped forth and increased to nearly twenty times their original size.

"The elder court will no take session," they announced. Instantly the chamber grew silent, not even a whisper was heard.

"Phoenix's, you have been accused of destroying the dark phoenix and bringing an imbalance of power to the world. We know you each had a part in the dark phoenix's destruction and therefore shall share in the punishment," their voices boomed across the chasm.

"Alright listen up you three because I'm only going to say this once, you either let me go so I can find my son or so help me I will tear every fiber of you being from you bones and cast you into the sun!" Midnight shouted angrily. Fire shot from his muzzle with every word and his body temperature grew so high he was hotter than the magma around the pits they were in. The other four looked over at him and tried to motion for him to calm down but they didn't seem to make the situation any better.

"Midnight, you are the one who destroyed Natas and therefore shall receive the most critical punishment. You will be stripped of your powers and forced to watch your family die," the three said. It was as if they wanted to laugh at their statement but were too critical to move. Midnight had never been so enraged in his life.

"You so much as touch them I will-" Midnight started but was cut off as his cage vanished into thin air. The other wolves gasped and started growling at the elders.

"Where did you send him," Ricoh demanded.

"He is in the holding pit for now, he has two days before the punishment may be sent into effect, as do all of you. As for you Ricoh, for leading the phoenix's to the underworld you will be imprisoned there for the rest of eternity, so your secrets may no longer be told," just like Midnight's, Ricoh's cage disappeared and he was sent to the same destination as his brother.

"You three helped Midnight in his journeys, and defended him in life threatening situations, for that your memories shall be washed and your powers rendered useless. In a matter of days you will all die of starvation," and like that the trial had ended. The fate of the phoenix's was sealed and there was seemingly nothing they could do.

Justin, Sira, Jexa, and Ricoh felt a bit, obliged to stay away from Midnight. This was by far the angriest they had ever seen him. The heat that was coming off of him would have melted almost anything put in its path. Even his mortal blood was actually boiling, the would hear it bubbling inside him whenever he would walk by them. Not even Ricoh was brave enough to confront him, they figured he was better off alone at that time anyway.

But at some point they would need to think of some way out of their punishment. Two days wasn't a lot of time, and with no real vision of day or night they were clueless. After about an hour of watching Midnight pace angrily the four decided they needed some rest and huddles together before falling asleep, if Midnight needed their help, but with his rage he probably wouldn't, they would hear him. "They will not touch my family, I swear it," Midnight growled deeply as he walked circles around their holding chamber. He scanned every inch of the walls for some point of weakness but found nothing. It was essentially solid Erath for miles around them. Not even Sira would have been able to dig them out, it was simply too big of a job and would require too much strength.

"How do I fix this," he asked himself as he hit his head against the side of the chamber. It was so frustrating he didn't know what else to do, then an idea hit him. It was a thought he wasn't very pleased with, but it seemed like the only way out of this.

While the wolves were awaiting punishment the unsuspecting son of Midnight awoke in the small den he had fallen asleep in, right alongside his new companion Raxus. Draco stood up slowly and stretched his forelegs, giving a sigh in relief as he did so. He yawned widely and walked to the edge of the den to breath in the fresh morning dew. There he sat for a few minutes, wondering how long it would take him to get back home.

"Morning Draco," Raxus yawned happily from behind Draco. Draco jumped lightly, not expecting his friends voice but turned and smiled.

"Morning Raxus, did you sleep well," Draco asked happily.

"I sure did, how about you," Raxus asked nudging Draco playfully.

"It was alright, I just have a weird feeling something bad is about to happen," Draco replied with an uncomfortable shudder.

"Well, maybe you're just homesick," Raxus suggested.

"Maybe," Draco wasn't so certain that's what it was, but he had no better explanation.

"Well, we should start heading back o my family now," Draco said trying to break the silence. Raxus smiled with excitement and jumped from the den just as eager to get their as Draco was. Draco smiled and jumped after his friend who laughed and rolled away. The two laughed and played as they walked, which seemed to make time fly because in no time the sun was high in the sky. Then something rang in Draco's ears that made him fall dead silent. It was a faint bang that came from the direction he had ran the previous night. It was a gunshot, a poachers gunshot, followed by a scream. Draco darted off instantly, with Raxus following close behind worriedly.

***20 minutes earlier***

Alcanus yawned widely as the sun crested over the hill tops and shined right in his face. He had made the mistake of going to sleep at the very edge of the den and could have bought himself at least ten more minutes had he slept inside. He shook his head and looked around for any sign of danger before walking down to the creek for a morning bath.

He leapt straight into the ice cold water without a second thought and almost bolted straight back out once he realized how cold it was. After about a minute the cold water began to feel good against his body as it washed away the layers of mud that tainted his cherry red coat. After a few minutes of getting rinsed off he stepped to the creek bank and shook dry as best he could before letting the sun do the rest of the work.

Suddenly an unfamiliar rumble from just beyond his sight. He grew curious to the sound and leapt across the small stream, creeping quietly through the bushes. The rumble grew louder and louder until finally he almost burst right into large truck sitting in the middle of a trail. Four humans were standing around the vehicle loading shotguns and hunting rifles while they laughed.

"Poachers," Alcanus growled. He wanted to run them off right then and there, and could have jumped quickly enough to avoid the rifles. But the shotguns were what kept him at a distance, he knew what they would do to him if he got too close. Alcanus decided that he would follow them and attack only if they started to shoot a wolf. For what felt like 15 minutes he watched them walk around, almost in circles before they stopped.

One of them reached for his rifle and loaded a round into the chamber quietly. Alcanus moved around to their right, just enough to see what he was aiming at. It was a small grey furred pup who was playing happily and jumping around. Alcanus recognized it instantly as Draco's friend Avelina and sprung into action. BANG!

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger of a chapter. I feel really good about this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please feel free to leave a review and look for chapter 10 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	10. Fire Storm

**Chapter 10: Fire Storm**

The gun shot rang throughout the forest, scattering flocks of birds in every direction. The forest floor grew stained with blood as the young male wolf took the bullet straight through the chest. His grey fur turned red with blood and he yelped out in pain. Alcanus was too late to save him, by the time he drew the poachers attention they had already fired. Unfortunately, Draco had made it home.

He ran over with a scream as Ralph fell to the ground with a thud. There was a massive hole punched into his chest where the bullet had hit him and he was losing a lot of blood. Draco quickly poured his tears onto Ralph's wounds which healed slowly, and probably wouldn't be enough to save him.

"Ralph don't worry you're going to be alright," Draco cried as he nuzzled his friend. Ralph just coughed and nuzzled his friend.

"Draco, I'm cold," he whispered. Draco could feel Ralph shivering intensely and cuddled up close to him to keep him warm. Ralph was in so much pain he could hardly even yelp in pain. Draco looked over at the poachers who were aiming down Alcanus and he let out a deep growl.

"They did this to you," he growled. Draco felt his body grow warmer and warmer as he stepped towards the poachers until he finally caught fire. One of the poachers noticed the ball of fire out of the corner of his eye and turned his shotgun directly at Draco and fired a shot. BANG! The ball bearings got within inches of Draco and melted away from his extreme temperature.

The poacher stared in shock letting Draco get within 5 feet of him before cocking the gun and aiming at Draco once more. This time he didn't even get the shot off. The steel barrel of the gun melted away in his hands and he tossed the chunk of metal to the ground with a scream.

Draco snarled and pounced onto the human knocking him to the ground and sank his claws into the humans chest. The human screamed in pain as Draco tore his chest open and ripped him apart. The other three took off running back to the truck, dropping their weapons as they ran but Draco took off in pursuit of them. They wouldn't get away without a fight.

They all jumped into the truck and quickly started it up before screeching down the trail they had parked on. Draco followed the truck through the trail for at least five minutes before he felt a thump against his chest and he was knocked flat onto the ground. He looked over to see Alcanus with burn marks along his chest and face. He was gritting his teeth in pain, he had stopped Draco who was now furious.

"Why did you stop me," Draco demanded.

"Because revenge is a very bad thing Draco, it changes people," Alcanus replied in pain.

"But they shot my friend," Draco barked back.

"You got the one that shot Ralph the others didn't do anything," Alcanus said trying to calm down a little.

"Then why don't I feel any better," Draco cried back as his flames died down.

"It's like I said, revenge changes people, it makes you think differently, A wolf named Infernus taught me that lesson," Alcanus said with a pained look on his face.

"Who's Infernus," Draco asked much calmer than before.

"It was a wolf who fought against your father in the phoenix war last year, he harbored the dark phoenix. He was driven by revenge, that's why the dark phoenix captured him in the first place. He was so caught up in wanting revenge against your father that he went as far as to let pure evil consume him so he could get what he wanted," Alcanus looked like he was about to throw up from his story and Draco just looked down guiltily. The two sat in silence for minutes before Draco stood and started to walk back to check on Ralph.

"I'm sorry I chased them, and I'm sorry I burned you" he whispered as he walked past Alcanus.

"It's ok Draco, I'll be fine, you should go check on your friend," Alcanus whispered giving him a warm nuzzle. Draco nodded and sniffled before running off to find his friend. Alcanus just sat by the side of the trail thinking to himself. He hadn't thought about the days he was taken by the dark phoenix in months. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he had to live with the fact that he had tried to kill his brother.

He felt a burn deep within his chest and he bent over in pain. It wasn't a normal burn, it was a cold burn, a burn so cold it almost felt hot. It was right around his heart, a heart that had once wanted to feel the sweet taste of revenge. He thought that he had moved on past those days, but that one act of stupidity was enough to tear open a slit in his heart that was filled with evil.

He had felt this pain before, but only when Infernus was mentioned. It was as if a part of him was still alive inside of him, and all he was doing was holding him back. Despite that sacrifice made by Draco, there was still a sliver of Natas still left in him. Alcanus wondered if Ricoh had experienced anything similar since then too. Could it be possible Natas was trying to reincarnate himself?

Alcanus clutched his chest at the though and coughed painfully. That burn must have been what set off this pain. The heat clashing with the cold, it made sense but no matter what it was painful. Tears formed in Alcanus' eyes as he coughed up blood and the pain began to subside. He didn't want Draco to suffer through this, especially as a pup, he would take all the burns in the world to prevent that.

***Meanwhile in the holding chamber***

Ricoh dropped to the ground in pain with both of his paws clutched over his heart. It was as if a barb made of pure magma was being forced through his chest and it was killing him. His heart was beating erratically, almost as if it was trying to force itself to stop just to end the pain, thankfully Midnight was by his side to provide him with some of his tears to sooth his pain.

Even after the pain stopped Ricoh's body was trembling furiously and his breaths were quick and shallow. The other four wolves sat around looking at him and asking him what was wrong but he was too scared to even speak. The fear that he felt for that pain returning was enough to keep him quiet. Eventually he managed to open his mouth enough to mumble something.

"Ouch," he whispered with a slight smile. The others laughed for a second but were curious as to what happened.

"What was it Ricoh, was it the Oculos Mortis," Jexa asked. Ricoh juts shook his head and took a deep shaky breath.

"No, it was too physically painful, I know what it was, but I don't know what set it off," Ricoh said quietly.

"Then what was it," Justin asked.

"After the dark phoenix was pulled from me, a small sliver of him was left in my heart, I'm assuming that the same thing happened to Alcanus and something happened that set off a horrible pain in the two of us," Ricoh explained. They all grimaced except for Midnight who looked to be in deep thought.

"Something wrong Midnight," asked Sira.

"Something is unsettling," Midnight replied.

"What is it," Justin asked impatiently.

"Well, each one of us is doomed to die, even though they're only after my family I will surely end it all to be with them, so what if they try and bring back Natas while we're gone? What if the world turns to pure evil," Midnight asked rhetorically.

"They wouldn't let that happen, it would cause an unbalance in power," Jexa spoke mocking the comment made by the elders.

"Hey wait a minute what if we restore the balance of power," Jexa asked cleverly. The other three thought about the idea but Midnight cringed.

"Are you suggesting we bring back the dark phoenix," Midnight semi-growled.

"Well I don't like it but yes, if we could convince the elders that we could reincarnate him and trap him in the underworld, maybe we could get out of this," Jexa thought out loud. Midnight still wasn't happy though, the thought of Natas coming back, after everything he did to them.

"Fine, but I don't like this one bit," Midnight growled.

"Great to see you're on board, but how the hell are we going to ask the elders," Jexa asked looking around.

"Um excuse me elders, can we talk to you for a minute," Justin said loudly. His voice echoed through the chasm and yet nothing happened.

"Let me try, I have an idea" Sira chuckled stepping up, "HEY ASSHOLES WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU," Sira shouted as loud as he could. Jexa and Ricoh laughed off to the side and even Midnight out on a smile. Justin just rolled his eyes before the ground started shaking.

"You requested us," they asked sarcastically. The chamber faded away except for a small ring of rock just big enough for the five of them to stand on. All around them was darkness and in front of them stood the elders, hundreds of feet tall, in their true form.

"We have a proposition to make," Midnight announced.

***Meanwhile on the surface world***

Draco sniffled as he watched Terry pick up Ralph and carry him back to the den. Ralph was still hurt pretty bad, but it seemed like he was going to make it. Had it not been for Draco's healing ability he would have been dead already. When he had got back to Ralph he had passed out from the pain and Terry had just shown up. Draco told him about the poachers and how he had been shot which angered him, until he saw what was left of the poacher.

He thanked Draco for saving his son before picking him up to carry him off. He and Avelina were left alone sitting in the small open space that had almost became a grave and they were both blushing. Ever since they had admitted that they had feelings for each other they got very shy in the presence of the other.

"That was really brave of you Draco," Avelina admitted walking over to sit beside him.

"It was nothing, I'm just sorry I wasn't the one who took that bullet," Draco said sadly.

"But you were there to save Ralph, and you would have been there to save me too," she said sweetly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He smiled and started to wag his tail.

"Yea, I would have, and I'm always going to be there to save you," he whispered giving her ear a nibble. She giggled and licked his cheek bashfully.

"Hey Draco, who's your friend here," asked Raxus as he emerged through the bushes," both of them jumped and turned around so fast that they fell over. Draco sighed when he saw it was Raxus and helped Avelina up.

"Raxus you scared me, and this is my friend Avelina, Avelina this is Raxus I met him last night," Draco introduced.

"Friend? From what I saw you look like you're more than friends," Raxus laughed playfully. Draco and Avelina looked away blushing and smiling.

"How long were you back there," Avelina asked.

"Long enough to see that other poor wolf get shot," Raxus replied looking down at his paws shuffling them nervously.

"Don't worry he'll be alright," Draco said trying to lighten the mood. Raxus once again smiled and looked up.

"So Draco when do I get to meet your family," Raxus asked. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"My family has no idea I'm back, Avelina I have to go I'll se you around," Draco said quickly before licking her on the cheek and running off. Raxus was close behind his friend and watched eagerly as the den approached but as they drew closer, something didn't feel right. Raxus felt out of place here, like something was trying to push him away.

'Not again,' he thought.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not going to do a long end note because my arms hurt and I'm tired so with that please review, look for chapter 11 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	11. Past Troubles

**Chapter 11: Past Troubles**

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Jexa asked as he shook his head. He looked down at the ground beneath him and sighed loud enough for the others to hear his irritation.

"Hey come on Jexa, at least we're not in that hell hole anymore," Ricoh replied trying to cheer up his disgruntled companion. Jexa just huffed and looked to Sira for support. Sira shook his head and looked to Ricoh.

"Ricoh's right Jexa, maybe while we're out here we can think of a way out of this. They gave us a week after all," he suggested.

"What are you crazy? You heard the Elders, if we try anything funny we won't even get 24 hours to live," Justin scowled back.

"Will you four give it a rest? I'm no more excited about bringing Natas back than you are. But this is our only hope of getting out of death, and for Ricoh eternal suffering. So if you want to argue like a bunch of pups go ahead, but at least do it in a tone that allows me to think about how we're going to revive a spirit I launched into a hyper nova," Midnight shouted. He panted heavily as he finished and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Ever since the Elders had allowed them this chance to redeem themselves Midnight had been very irritable.

"Sorry Midnight," Ricoh apologized. He looked down and rubbed his paw around in the dirt guiltily. The other three did the same and Midnight let out a sigh.

"It's alright Ricoh, now can you please tell me of any way you know of that will revive someone," Midnight asked.

"Well, the only way I know of is the way I used to escape the underworld, but I'm pretty sure Natas isn't in the underworld and that method only works once," Ricoh answered with a shrug. Midnight let out an irritated growl and looked to the others.

"What about you guys, anything?" he asked hopefully. The others just shrugged and shook their heads.

"What if we go and ask some other packs, maybe someone else knows," Sira suggested.

"Well maybe we could, if the Elders had granted us the use of our mortal bodies. But _NO, _all we get are these lousy spirit bodies," Justin grumbled.

"That's just an obstacle we will have to cross, now come on, if we can bring him down surely we can bring Natas back," Midnight interrupted the beginning argument. There was a brief moment of silence between the group before Ricoh spoke up.

"I don't know how much it helps, but I know we will need a body for him to be contained in," he said. Midnight nodded, taking in the note and kept thinking of some way to bring back the dead phoenix. They had seven days to resurrect the dead phoenix, and not a clue where to start.

** *Meanwhile back at the pack***

"Draco!" Shrieked Lilly with excitement. She bounded towards and tackled Draco who had just walked into the den. She nuzzled him tightly and the others were quick to join her. They had paid no attention to the all black pup that was resilient to walk any closer to them.

"Draco are you alright?" Lilly asked through her flood of joyful tears.

"I'm fine mom, I promise," he said trying to break away from his mothers vice like grip. Draco hadn't noticed it but Alcanus had returned to the den and rolled around in the dirt to cover up the burn marks covering his chest.

"Draco what happened? Why did you run off?" she asked. Draco immediately blushed and looked away.

"When I woke up, I just wanted to run away, but when I finally stopped I realized that it was a trap. Thankfully my friend Raxus saved me," he said motioning towards the black pup. Raxus instantly froze upon the introduction and wanted to run, but couldn't, his eyes fixated on one of Draco's siblings. As Cale approached him Raxus' breathing grew shallow and quick as if he were scared to death.

"It's nice to meet you Raxus, but where are your parents," asked Lilly.

"I'm an orphan," Raxus replied painfully as Cale looked square into his eyes. Cale had a bad feeling about Raxus, something that he had never felt before. It was like he had met Raxus before, and Raxus had done something unforgivable, but what was it? Cale winced as the image of a dead family appeared in his head.

_'Two survivors,' _a voice echoed to him. Cale felt a chill and shivered as he glared into Raxus' eyes, it was almost painful. Raxus felt the same chill, the two had definitely met somewhere, but little did they know it wasn't in their lifetime.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but you can stay with us if you like," Lilly offered. Cale froze and wanted to protest instantly but he had no real fight that he knew of, he would have to watch Raxus like a hawk.

"Sure, that would be great," Raxus said unconsciously. He really didn't want to stay to close to this pup that was staring him down, but what other option did he have?

"Great, come on Raxus I'll show you around," Draco said excitedly as he rushed past his brother and almost had do drag Raxus from the stare. Cale growled to himself and looked back to the others.

"I think me and Pykros will go with them, just to make sure they stay safe," Cale said nodding to his brother who nodded in return and walked over to join him. As they walked down the wide stone path that led to the den Pykros whispered to Cale in confusion.

"What was all that about," he asked with a huff.

"There's something about that Raxus that is familiar, it's like we've met before and he did something bad to me. But I don't know what it is, so I'm going to keep an eye on him, especially since he is hanging around our little brother," Cale replied in a defensive tone.

"Well why did you have to bring me along," Pykros groaned in complaint.

"Because he looks pretty strong, if he tried something I might not be able to take him alone," Cale grumbled back. He didn't like the thought of a pup being stronger than he was, but what he didn't know was Raxus could take both of them and win.

"Hey Draco, why was your brother staring at me like that," Raxus asked.

"I don't know, he probably thinks you're stronger than he is," Draco replied with a chuckle.

"But what would that matter," Raxus asked confused.

"He doesn't like it when other pups are stronger than he is, my dad always said he got it from my grandpa," Draco shrugged.

"What's his name," Raxus asked.

"His name is Cale; I also have another brother named Pykros and three sisters named Trinity, Violet, and Reya," Draco said with a smile, but Raxus wasn't so happy. The names Cale and Reya rang in his ears like a thousand screams of pain. He definitely knew those names, but why did he know them?

"Something wrong," asked Draco as he noticed Raxus' pale appearance.

"I don't know, I think I've met Cale and Reyna before, but I've never seen any of your family in my life, and when I think of their names I feel really guilty for some reason," Raxus said nervously.

"It's probably nothing, maybe you're just nervous about meeting someone new," Draco suggested. Raxus just nodded contently and continued to follow his friend.

** *Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere***

"This is ridiculous there has to be some way to bring Natas back, otherwise the Elders wouldn't have even let us try," Justin complained as he tried to hit his head against a tree.

"I know, I know, we will figure something out I'm sure of that, but until then let's try and keep the complaints to a minimum," Sira barked back.

"Well, what if we find someone really twisted in the head, give him some of our power and call him Natas," Jexa added with a slight laugh.

"Come one Jexa you know that will never work, it requires too much dark energy, something, I might add, that we lack," Ricoh barked back irritably.

"This is hopeless, we'll never think of something in time," Midnight grumbled. The situation was starting to look grim, and he wanted to just give up then. But when he heard footsteps approaching him he turned to see another wolf that was apparently in their same situation. He was almost completely transparent, but they could still see his black fur and his tall figure.

"Never give up. You are right there is a way to do it, but it isn't easy," he said. His voice was similar to Midnight's but it was deeper, and bolder.

"How do you know," Justin questioned rudely.

"Because I know quite a bit about reincarnating a dead phoenix, I was part of the original council of ten," he said with a smile. He looked over to Midnight and with a wide smile spoke.

"Pyro, my friend, it has been too long,"

**Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update, my internet has been out for a while. The chapter is kind of short, but I think it turned out pretty good. Well like I always say, feel free to leave a review and look out for chapter 12 coming soon. Until then pd007 out.**


	12. Blood Pact

**Chapter 12 Blood Pact*******

"So you're saying that you were the body of Pyro before I was," Midnight asked in shock for what seemed like the third time. The black wolf nodded patiently, he seemed to be understanding of Midnight's sheer disbelief.

"Yes, oh and forgive my manners, my name is Mace," he said politely. Since he had come across the group he had been almost painfully nice to them, no matter how many questions they had asked him.

"Well Mace, why are you a spirit like us, if you died shouldn't you be in the underworld," Ricoh asked. Mace just shrugged and turned to the ghostly figure. Ricoh's pale white fur wasn't exactly helping his transparent form.

"Yes I should, but after I died I was sent to a massive chamber with these three very old wolves. They said my death was unjust and said I was to walk the Earth in this form until I found my killer and redeemed him," Mace explained. Midnight slowly frowned as he filled in the details of the story.

"Well, I can tell you right now that those three old wolves are the Elders, your killer was a wolf named Nightshade, and I killed him over a year ago," Midnight said with a shiver as he remembered the horrible look on Nightshades face whenever he would look at them with those horrible eyes he had.

"Really, you killed him," Mace said excitedly, but his enthusiasm quickly dropped, "but, if you killed him, then why am I stuck like this?"

"I'm not sure, you should be back in the underworld by now," Sira said curiously.

"Well, I hate to be rude but we're wasting time here, how do we bring back Natas," Justin blurted in.

"Oh, yes, well first off we need someone who has been consumed by the darkness, and then we have to take them to the place where the phoenixes were originally summoned. Once there, that wolf must give up their heart of ice to Natas so he can live. You will need a capsule for the icy heart to be transferred to, and then the remaining phoenixes must grant a portion of their power to the darkness. The heart of ice will suck up the energy and Natas will be reborn," Mace explained. They all frowned at what they had heard and shook their heads.

"That's a lot to get done within seven days," Jexa said.

"Yea, and not only that but what will happen to Ricoh once he gives up his heart," Midnight asked worriedly.

"Well, you know, I'm not sure, I think he only has to give up the ice in his heart," Mace said scratching his head. The whole time Ricoh was sweating with fear. He knew what they were suggesting would work, but Natas had been in control of him so long that his heart was stained with hatred. Not only that but when he had been partially taken back by Natas on the night of the attack from the phoenix hunters he knew something was wrong. Natas was already reforming; it was only a matter of time before he actually rebuilt himself.

As the others continued to talk Ricoh's thoughts drifted towards Alcanus. He knew Alcanus had also been contaminated by the hatred that drove Natas, and he had been perfectly aware that this could easily happen to Alcanus as well. The two already shared a bond between each other, so ones pain was just as easily the others. That was made perfectly clear when Ricoh had felt a surge of heat race across his chest.

'What does this mean for Alcanus,' Ricoh thought. He couldn't bear the thought of Midnight's children losing both of their uncles in one week. There had to be another way, there just had to be.

"Well we better get moving, times running out," Midnight announced breaking Ricoh from his trance. Ricoh nodded like he had been paying attention the whole time and just shook off his thoughts. But he knew that one way or another, things weren't going to turn in their favor.

***Back at the pack***

"Alright spill it Alcanus, who were those wolves," Lilly questioned with irritation behind her voice.

"I told you I'm not sure, those three looked like the Elders sure, but they didn't act like them," Alcanus replied shaking his head.

"Who are the Elders," Humphrey asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Legend has it that hundreds of years ago when natural peace was first broken, three very powerful wolves took it upon themselves to create a group of guardians who would defend the peace in the world, they created the ultimate power, they created the phoenixes…"

***600 years earlier***

"This destruction is growing too quickly Vexas, soon there will be nothing left," the dark brown wolf said to his brother. The opposite wolf sighed and looked into a puddle of his own blood which was seeping through a gash in his right shoulder. His fur was matted heavily and he hadn't bathed in what seemed like weeks.

"I know Decimus, but unless Ivo returns there is nothing we can do," he said grimly. The howls of pain surrounding them were unbearable as they sat perched in the highest mountain in the valley. In front of them a large slab of stone with carved symbols for each of the four elements sat before them. Their third brother had left their side to seek out a wolf who was calling for help, and had not yet returned.

"What if it was a trap, what if he is dead?"

"Shut up Decimus, you know he can't be taken down so easily, besides, he would howl if he needed our help," Decimus scolded his sibling's arrogance. Finally through the bushes a dark grey wolf emerged with a terrible scar cutting down his right eye.

"Ivo!" the other two exclaimed as they rushed to their brother's side.

"I'm fine. But we must hurry this up, I tried to shake them off but I couldn't," He said pushing past his brothers and approaching the stone. The other two nodded and walked over as well, placing themselves in a triangle around the circular plate. Together they began a harmonious howl that was reflected off the stone and bounded towards the sky. Their pitch increased as the rock began to glow bright red and the symbol used to represent fire, actually caught fire.

Their pitch increased as the color changed from red to blue, and the depression with the water symbol filled with water. And then another heighten in pitch as the aura shifted to brown and an up jetting spire of rock was the reaction. The area around them began to hum wildly with energy and a severe downdraft began to blow the surrounding trees down. The final change in pitch and color, it was as high as they could go and the stone shifted to its final bright yellow color when BAM! Lightning shot down and cracked against the rock, sending the three wolves rolling backwards.

They all three got up slowly and shook their heads, trying to make sense of what just happened when they heard a loud screech. They looked up to see four birds, at least 6 feet tall each, sitting perched on their summoning stone. Each bird sat where their respective symbol was placed and they seemed to be grimacing at the chaos surrounding them.

They all flapped their wings and rose into the air together with what seemed like pure energy beginning to surround them. The three brothers were trapped in a daze as they stared at the four birds and the energy surrounding them. Unfortunately what they hadn't noticed was the fifth bird, which was masked in a purple mist in the center of the large block. The four birds looked down at the three wolves and spoke together.

"So long as we exist, peace shall reign," they said in voices that shook the ground.

"And as long as I exist, darkness shall follow!" shouted the fifth bird as he shot straight up into the glowing sphere as it exploded. The energy wave traveled all around the globe restoring the natural luster of the land and bringing peace back to every corner of the world.

When Decimus opened his eyes, he noticed a strange aura around his body, and his fur seemed to have changed colors. He looked around to his brothers and the same thing had apparently happened to them. He approached Vexas and helped him up, and then they went to Ivo and helped him. They suddenly felt a massive surge of power surround them and just looked to each other in confusion.

"I think it worked, but what was that dark thing," Decimus asked.

"I don't know, but more importantly what happened to us," Vexas asked pointing out their obvious change.

"I have no idea, but I suddenly feel more powerful," Ivo replied. The other two nodded in agreement and then looked over to the summoning plate that was scorched from the fire.

"I think we should sign a blood pact, agreeing to use this new energy for good, and only good," Vexas suggested.

"I agree," Decimus replied.

"As do I," Ivo answered.

***The present***

"As far as I know this blood pact is still in effect, but something just isn't right here," Alcanus said.

"Then were going to have to figure out what it is," Lilly said sternly.

**Ever try typing fanfiction without internet? It's not easy. I'm doing these updates as quickly as I can but without internet it won't be easy. Sorry it's taking so long guys. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. I'll try to have chapter 15 up as quickly as I can. Until then pd007 out. **


	13. Frozen Hell

**Chapter 13: Frozen Hell**

"What is left for you when everything else in your world is taken from you. When the fates have decided for you to die, and you disobey them like a pup ignoring its parents. What you are left with is an eternal torment, a lifelong punishment that tears away at you mortal being until you fade into darkness. Once you accept the darkness, you become darkness with no real purpose but to destroy. But we are a new breed of darkness. We are taking that pain and turning it into pure power that will destroy even the most powerful of evils. That evil has five names, thier names are Pyro, Sira, Jexa, Justin, and Natas. Those are the names of the five phoenix's that were summoned over six centuries ago by the three elders, and the five evils that have brought destruction to our lands for six hundred years. Well we have had enough of it. It us a duty that has fallen on our shoulders to eliminate them, to destroy these evils and save our world," as the speaker finished hundreds of wolves cheered out.

There were over two hundred listeners in the crowd listening to his powerful speech. All new members in a brutal force that was out to destroy the very life force of the planet. But they were blissfully unaware of this fact. They were being fed lies that these five powers were the most evil beings to ever exist and will cause nothing but harm. And this was true for one, but the remaining four were sworn to good.

All of the audience was sitting around a large boulder in the center of a clearing where a speaker would stand like a college proffesor would to teach his class. And it was used in that manner by them, but the teachings were all wrong. It was nothing but garbage that poor souls had been forced to believe, or die fighting it.

The speaking wolf stepped down from the rock, famished from having to raise his voice for so long. He didn't normally talk in front of large crowds like that for such a period of time. His black fur was begining to fade into a dull grey, showing his age of six years, the eldest in the corrupt legion he led.

His closest of friends knew him as a kind, generous, and caring wolf, who put the well being of others before his own, they are know dead. He was not kind, only bitter, he was not generous only rude, and he was not caring, only selfish. He was being driven insane by a powerful lust for revenge upon the one force he saw as the most decspicable thing to ever happen to wolf-kind, the phoenix's.

It was not the wolves containing the phoenix's he hated, it was the spirits themselves that drove him mad with anger. He hated every last one of them, including the dark phoenix. They were a poison in his world of perfection, especially Pyro. As he walked over to a small creek to take a drink a much taller wolf approached him, badly bruised and cut. His bleeding wounds were almost invisible under his dark red fur, and he gave no appearance to feeling pain.

"Grimm my old friend it's good to see you," he said as he smiled at the almost demonic figure.

"Rioichi, it has been to long, how is Mortem accepting your body," Grimm asked with a twisted smile.

"The transferrence is almost complete, by the next full moon I should be able to use all of his powers, the Oculos Mortis is already comming in handy with hypnotizim," he laughed. Grimm let out what sounded like a chuckle but just as easily could have been a growl. "By the way, what happened to you? You look terrible,"

"Damned phoenix's thats what happened," Grimm growled his reply.

"You mean the four of them are once again united," Rioichi barked.

"No, the five of them are, you remember Ricoh?" Grimm asked. Rioichi nodded and he continued, "Ricoh has the dark phoenix in him now," Rioichi caughed as he heard this news, choking on the water he had tried to drink.

"What," he demmanded.

"But it gets worse, the Elders are in on this now, things are getting pretty bad. If we ever hope to win this fight we need Razor back," Grimm said. Rioichi sighed, he remembered Razor well. He was the most powerful warrior they had, and was in touch with powers of the underworld, they needed him back.

"Yes, he was a great asset to us, we have still yet to find a suitable replacement for him. Grimm, do you think you could get into the underworld and get his spirit back," Rioichi asked. Grimm shrugged uneasily.

"It's possible, releasing that shadow stalker was easy enough, but Razor will be hard to find," Grimm said. Rioichi turned to him and looked at him sternly.

"What other choice do we have, we have only seven days left until the full moon, that will be our only chance to fight, and we will have to do it with or without him. And if there is a chance that we can have him fight with us, then i will take that chance," Rioichi said irritadedly. Grimm nodded at his decision.

"I will see what I can do, If I can find him, I will bring him back as quickly as I can,"

"Remember this, if you haven't found him after four days, leave him, he will need time to rejenerate some strength," Rioichi warned.

"As you wish, I shall see you when I return," Grimm said, and just like that, he vanished into the wind without a trace. As he vanished a thin, smaller wolf ran through the bushes with sweat pouring through his tan fur.

"My lord, new from the deep south," said the wolf bowing in his respectful manner. Rioichi raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What is it," he asked bluntly.

"Wolves from 'Val Kyrie' are willing to join our cause, they are mobilizing and will be here by morning," the scout informed. Rioichi nodded and looked over to the clearing where he had just left.

"When they arrive have them go to the assembly are, I wish to speak to them,"

"Yes my lord," he said as he rushed off to attend to his duties. Rioichi sighed and looked over to the crowded openeing in the trees. There was another lecture being given and he dicided not to interrupt.

'Don't worry brither, I will avenge you,' he said to himself.

**Hey I know it's been a while since my last update, my internet is still out and I have had hardly any time to type. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm thinking about doing a one-shot, let me know if you think i should, well anyway updates soon hopefully. Until then PD007 out.**


	14. A Formal Apology

A Formal Apology

Hello everyone, don't worry this IS NOT a resignation. Actually, it's the opposite. I have recently suffered a great . . . calamity in my personal life, which has left me depressed for the longest time. I have suffered, I let one of my closest friends down, I let myself down, but most of all, I let YOU down. I let this small little thing completely destroy my life and my stories, and I'm sure those who enjoyed them have suffered, and probably even forgotten about them or just stopped waiting for them to be updated. And to me, that is an incredible disappointment in myself. I will certainly try to make it up to all of you. I know not everyone reads all of my stories, and so this will be posted in all of them, just so everyone is aware of what happened, and will receive my apology. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, then I sincerely thank you, if not, then I am sincerely sorry I let you down. I will be working on several projects, so I will be quite busy. I plan to re-master _Hutch _with better grammar and more fulfilling content as I feel I can do better, _Blackjacks story, War is Hell, _and _Chronicles of the Elders, _will be receiving the same fine tuning. I'm also working on a new story which I will post a few chapters of and host a poll to see whether or not people like it or hate it. I won't reveal too much about it aside from it will somewhat mirror my college experience. Also, I want to thank some of the recent feedback I've been getting, had it not been for that, I doubt this would be happening.


End file.
